DéRaNGéE
by HelloSkywalker
Summary: La vie n'a rien de simple. Mais, elle l'est encore moins quand on voit des choses qui ne sont pas censées être là ; quand on entend des voix qu'on n'est pas censé entendre... Quand on se fait harceler par une fille qui n'existe pas. Croyez-moi, j'en sais quelque chose.
1. Charlie Swan

**Bonjour. Ça faisait un moment que j'hésitais à publier cette histoire. Et puis, voilà, je me lance. J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

* * *

 **1) Charlie**

 _« Beurk…Horrible. À gerber. Non, mais regarde-toi, un peu. Beurk ! »_

C'était ce que je faisais. J'observais mon reflet pâle et maladif dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Appuyée depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes sur le lavabo, je tentais comme chaque matin de trouver en moi la force de m'habiller, d'affronter le temps horrible de la ville de Forks et d'aller en cours. Mes mains se mirent à trembler.

Les cours…

Il n'y avait pas pire endroit pour me faire payer tout le mal que j'avais fait… Du moins, qu'elle avait fait.

 _« Tu vas encore te lamenter sur ton sort ? Pathétique. »_

Impuissante, je posai les yeux sur l'autre. Celle qui prenait plaisir à ma détresse. Comme d'habitude, elle ressemblait à une copie améliorée de moi-même. Mon visage était cerné et creusé par la fatigue et la souffrance, le sien était adorable et reposé. Mes cheveux longs et bruns étaient ternes, les siens reluisaient et semblaient pleins de vie. Même nos yeux, pourtant de même couleur et de même forme, contrastaient fortement entre les miens injectés de sang et les siens, magnifiques.

 _« Il n'est pas très difficile de te surpasser niveau beauté, Bella. »_

Pourtant, une apparence de rêve pouvait bien cacher la pire des ordures…

 _Aïe_ !

J'arrachai ma main meurtrie du lavabo et la collai contre ma poitrine. En la regardant, je vis une tâche rouge surgir sur le dos. _Rien de bien grave_ , me dis-je en respirant bruyamment. Cela allait enfler dans quelques secondes. Puis, il n'y aurait plus rien.

 _Il n'y aura plus rien_ , me répétais-je en refoulant mes larmes. _Il n'y aura plus rien dans quelques minutes_. Me détachant du miroir, je me tournai vers elle, mais elle avait disparu. Elle aimait jouer avec mes nerfs comme d'habitude.

 _« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, petite garce. »_

\- Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Je pris un instant avant de répondre à Charlie à travers la porte. Je respirai profondément.

\- Je t'ai entendu parler avec quelqu'un.

\- Non, non, fis-je, essayant de masquer les trémolos dans ma voix. Je… Je me parlais à moi-même.

\- Je vois, me répondit-il d'un ton las.

Un ton las, qui cachait tout le désespoir d'un père. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, mordant mes paumes pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Mes yeux brûlèrent et mes joues s'humidifièrent.

\- Tu vas être en retard, Chérie. Il faut y aller.

\- J'arrive.

 _« N'importe qui serait désespéré de t'avoir pour fille. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant... »_

\- La ferme, grondai-je.

Le froid commençait à mordiller ma peau nue. Je continuai alors à m'habiller, allant chercher un vieux jean et un pull épais.

Je ne pris pas le temps de manger, ce matin-là. Comme l'avait dit Charlie, j'étais en retard. Je pris mes clés au passage et filai vers ma vieille Chevrolet. Je traversai l'allée enneigée et stoppai net. Des rires fantomatiques retentirent dans ma tête. Ma voiture reposait sur planches de bois épaisses, ses pneus ayant disparu. Sur mon pare-brise, je pouvais lire des mots comme : _Ordure, Crève !, Sorcière, Suicide-toi_ …

 _« Charmant »._

Je sentis une présence dans mon dos et la main rassurante de Charlie se posa sur mon épaule.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais rester encore une fois à la maison ?

Il soupira.

\- Bella, ça fait déjà plus d'une semaine. Si tu ne reviens pas en cours, je vais avoir des problèmes avec la justice. Je vais régler ça, d'accord ?

Pris d'une quinte de toux, il s'interrompit, penché en avant. Mon père me semblait plus faible et plus fatigué que jamais. Il ne se remettrait jamais de la mort de ma mère. Je le soutins en attendant qu'il se calme et qu'il retrouve sa respiration. Je lui frottai le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse. Puis, il afficha une force et une sévérité qu'il montrait rarement.

\- Qui a fait ça ? demanda-t'-il d'une voix grave.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Ne me mens pas. Si tu refuses de retourner à Forks High, c'est parce qu'il y a des élèves qui t'intimident. N'est-ce pas ?

Après un long silence, qui confirmait ce qu'il venait de dire, il continua plus doucement.

\- Qui sont-ils ? Chérie, tu dois me dire s'ils continuent à te menacer. Donne-moi leur nom.

Je secouai la tête. Je ne voulais pas de problème avec les autres. La dernière fois que Charlie avait tenté quelque chose, ça avait empiré. Ils étaient désormais plus nombreux à être hostiles envers moi. Peut-être que le lycée entier prenait plaisir à s'acharner sur moi. Mais ça n'était rien, comparé à Amy.

 _« Tu m'as appelé ? »_

\- Non !

\- Bella…

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, conclus-je en le contournant.

Je me dirigeai lentement vers sa voiture de patrouille, craignant déjà les réactions face à mon retour au lycée dans une voiture de police. Mon père me suivit lentement, et je regrettai, en voyant son état épuisé et désespéré, de lui avoir crié dessus.

Des flocons de neige tombaient paisiblement autour de la voiture, tandis que Charlie roulait doucement à cause du verglas. Arrivé à un feu rouge, il sortit une petite carte de prestations pour automobile et me la tendit. Je la pris sans comprendre. Nous n'avions pas l'argent pour un spécialiste automobile aussi cher !

\- Regarde au dos.

Je m'exécutai et trouvai un numéro de téléphone, une adresse et un nom…

\- _Dr Carlisle Cullen_ _?_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

\- Nous nous sommes croisés sur les lieux d'un accrochage entre deux voitures. Ce n'était rien de bien grave. Nous sommes restés parler, de tout et de rien. Comme ses enfants ne te voyaient plus en cours, il m'a demandé à ton sujet…

Je me sentis devenir plus verte que le feu tricolore. Il repartit, direction le lycée, et j'attendis la suite, mâchoires serrées.

\- C'est un homme très bon, très attentif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !

\- Calme-toi, Bella.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû !

\- Je ne lui ai pas tout raconté. J'ai préféré que ce soit toi qui le fasses…

\- Alors, il sait quoi ?

Mes mains tremblaient de nouveau, tandis que dans ma tête, des rires résonnaient encore.

 _« Il veut se débarrasser de toi. »_

 _« Ben, oui, c'est normal. À quoi tu t'attendais ? »_

 _« Tu vas aller à l'asile? »_

 _« Tu vas voir, ils traiteront comme Mamie Swan. »_

D'un coup, j'aperçus l'image de ma grand-mère paternelle, les yeux dans le vague, la bave aux lèves, m'appelant d'un souffle court : « Viens, ma Bella. Reste avec moi, s'il te plait. Viens t'amuser avec ta mamie ! ». Couchée sur un des lits de l'hôpital où elle avait été internée, elle peinait à lever sa main pour me faire signe d'approcher. Une main si asséchée et grise qu'elle semblait déjà morte. Moi, alors âgée que de sept ans, avais fait quelque chose que je regretterais toute ma vie : j'avais fuis. J'étais sorti de cette chambre, terrifiée, et j'avais couru dans les couloirs, sans trop savoir où j'allais.

Des bras m'enlacèrent. La voiture s'était arrêtée et Charlie répétait mon nom inlassablement. Il devina mes pensées sans mal.

\- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Je ne laisserai personne t'enlever à moi et te faire du mal. Tu ne finiras jamais comme ma mère, d'accord ? Ça n'arrivera jamais !

Il me caressa le dos, tandis que je refoulais ces souvenirs. Encore. Malheureusement mes yeux tombèrent sur Amy, tranquillement assise sur la banquette arrière. Ses traits se modifièrent et vieillirent en un instant et sa voix devint faible, âgée, familière.

 _« Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné, ma petite fille ? Ma petite Chérie… »._

Des cris me parvinrent. Bruyants, incontrôlables, de plus en plus forts. Les miens ? Je revins à moi, prise de panique tandis que mon corps semblait gesticuler de lui-même. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi et il attendit. Il attendit longtemps que je cesse de le repousser. Il attendit que mes cris s'atténuent et que les phrases inaudibles qui sortaient de ma bouche se soient tues. Il attendit, encore. Et encore. Et enfin, je parvins à poser ma tête sur son épaule, respirant bruyamment.

\- On va rentrer, hein ? Tu peux rester à la maison encore un jour ou deux…

\- Non. Je vais y aller.

La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était d'être à l'origine de problèmes supplémentaires pour Charlie. Il me relâcha, et après un dernier regard, il redémarra. Donc, j'arrivai au lycée avec trente bonnes minutes de retard. Charlie ne souhaitant pas déclencher une nouvelle crise, ne me reparla plus du Docteur Cullen. Je devinai cependant, que je n'étais pas tirée d'affaire. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien pouvoir dire à cet homme qui pouvait m'éviter l'asile ? Pire encore, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire pour qu'il ne m'interdise pas de revoir son fils ? Je n'étais pas la meilleure menteuse au monde. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais évité la plupart des Cullen à part Edward. Mais, de là, à passer des heures, seule, en sa compagnie… Le docteur le plus doué de la ville réussirait forcément à me démasquer, tôt ou tard.

 _« L'asile. L'asile. L'asile. L'asile. L'asile. L'asile. L'asile. L'asile. L'asile.… »_

Elle chantonnait joyeusement ces mots pendant que mon père me parlait. En conséquence, j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur ce qu'il disait.

\- Quoi ? Heu, tu peux répéter ?

 _« Tu vas finir à l'asile. L'asile. L'asile. L'asile… »_

\- Serait en retard, ce soir… Je ferai aussi vite que possible… Tu…travailles, ce soir ?

 _« …L'asile. L'asile. Tu vas finir à l'asile. L'asile. L'asile... »_

\- Heu… Oui. T'inquiète pas, je marcherai. Ce n'est pas loin.

 _« L'asile. L'asile... »_

\- D'accord… Passerai… Une heure.

 _« Tu vas finir à l'asile. L'asile. »_

\- Heu… Je n'ai pas compris. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre…

\- Je passerai vers vingt-et-une heure.

 _« L'asile. L'asile... »_

\- Ah, oui. Heu… Je t'attendrai. À vingt-et-une heure… LA FERME ! LA FERME ! LA FEEERME !

Enragée, je hurlais sur une banquette arrière vide. Et comble du bonheur, elle s'était tût. Mais, je savais que ce n'était que temporaire.

\- Bella, fit mon père d'une voix étranglée.

Je m'enfonçai dans mon siège, plus qu'embarrassée. Refusant d'affronter son regard, je me contentai de fixer droit devant moi. Nous passâmes les quinze prochaines minutes en silence, puis ma main se posa sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Réfléchis-y. Je ne permettrai pas qu'on t'enlève à moi, mais tu as besoin d'aide, Chérie. Il peut t'aider. Laisse-lui une chance.

Refermant derrière moi, je fis l'erreur de me tourner vers lui. Sur son visage, je lisais la détresse d'un homme qui avait déjà perdu sa mère de la plus horrible des manières. J'y lisais aussi l'horreur de regarder sa fille prendre inexorablement le même chemin.

\- D'accord, me résignai-je. J'irai le voir.

Une lueur d'espoir anima ses traits et j'eus même droit à un pauvre sourire et bien malgré moi, j'eus aussi envie de lui sourire aussi. D'un signe de la main, je me tournai vers mon purgatoire… enfin, le lycée Forks High.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour l'instant, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews.**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Angela Weber

**Bonsoir à tous ! Après plusieurs semaines de silence, j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre. Si vous ne le saviez pas déjà, cette histoire est assez "DéRaNGéE" donc avec des situations dérangeantes, des personnages tout aussi dérangés. Ici, il est question d'intimidations scolaires, de dons surnaturels et de vengeance. Vous voilà prévenu(e)s.**

 **Mis à part cela, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !**

* * *

 **2) Angela Weber**

\- _Tu l'as entendu crier tout à l'heure ?... Ouais, ouais. Pas croyable !_

\- _On n'entendait qu'elle…_

\- _Elle est complètement tarée !_

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? Elle devrait plutôt aller se faire interner…_

Amy pouffa de rire. La version améliorée de moi-même se déhanchait à mes côtés, achevant sans mal le très peu d'estime personnel me restant par sa simple présence. Mon vieux pull parvenait à la mettre en valeur par je-ne-savais-quel miracle et mon vieux jean la moulait un peu plus que moi, tombant à merveille sur ses hanches.

 _« Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit »_

 _« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »_

\- _Mon frère, Chris, travaille avec le Chef Swan. Il m'a raconté qu'une fois, son père l'avait retrouvé immobile au beau milieu de la rue juste devant chez eux. Dans le froid. Ils ont failli l'écraser à cause du brouillard !..._

\- _Pauvre Chef Swan…_

\- _Ma mère dit qu'il ressemble à zombie maintenant. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps._

\- _A cause d'elle…_

Je pressai le pas, tentant d'ignorer les ragots imbéciles qui ne pouvaient intéresser que des adolescents tout aussi stupides. Pourtant, chaque parole captée me faisait l'effet de plusieurs bouts de verre dans le ventre qu'on triturait par pur plaisir sadique. Ce que j'entendis dire sur mon père passa mal. J'avais beau faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour épargner Charlie, ce n'était jamais suffisant. S'occuper de moi le vidait de ses forces, et il risquait bien de vieillir prématurément ou bien de… sauter le pas comme ma pauvre mère.

 _« Ta pauvre mère que tu as tuée. »_

Je m'arrêtai, et pris soudainement appui contre les casiers froids, ne pouvant continuer plus loin. Mon estomac sursautait tant, que je crus qu'il allait rendre le peu de nourriture que j'avais ingurgité.

 _« Elle est morte par ta faute. C'est toi qui l'as tuée. »_

 _« Admet-le, au moins. »_

\- La FERME !

\- Heu… Elle vient de se parler à elle-même, là ?

Je lançai enfin un regard au groupe de lycéens derrière moi, tordus de rire. Des filles et des garçons qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de chercher le moindre sujet suffisamment attractif pouvant briser la routine morne et grisâtre de Forks High. Certains eurent le réflexe de détourner les yeux en continuant de glousser, d'autres me défièrent fixement.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Swan ? T'as un truc à nous dire ?

Deux des types s'avancèrent et je fis mon possible pour me remettre en marche. J'évitais comme je pouvais les quelques étudiants devant moi, déclenchant des exclamations agacées ou bien des encouragements pour mes poursuivants.

\- Chopez-la, les gars !

Quelques mètres me suffisaient pour changer de couloirs et disparaître de leur vue. Je respirai profondément, bruyamment, luttant contre mes nausées et le stress causé par les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Je courais presque. Encore une dizaine de mètres. J'entendais d'autres rires derrière moi. Et des voix tout près de moi…

\- Et attends un peu ! T'en vas pas comme ça…

…Trop près de moi. Quand mon sac fut retenu en arrière, je me débattis violemment et mon coude heurta brutalement quelque chose de dur. Une exclamation de douleur étouffée me parvint tandis que je filai à toute allure. J'y étais presque !

On me saisit par le col de mon manteau et je criai, en me retenant de justesse au coin de mur devant moi. On tira encore, à tel point que je sentis mon propre vêtement m'étrangler. Mais, je refusai de lâcher prise.

\- Lâche-la.

On s'exécuta et je tombai lourdement en avant. Le visage collé au sol boueux à cause des chaussures humides des élèves, je tentais de reprendre mon souffle.

 _« Tu es pathétique. »_

\- Oh, Bella ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Une paire de bottes apparut dans mon champ de vision et une main amicale m'aida à me relever. Des collants noirs, une jupe rayée de violet et de rose, le tout à peine caché par un manteau court et gris. Le look d'Angela pourrait passer pour celui d'une rebelle, mais il était difficile de la considérer comme telle lorsqu'on connaissait son père, le Révérend Weber. De plus, sa gentillesse et sa chaleur habituelles parlaient beaucoup plus en sa faveur que son accoutrement sombre et angoissant. Mais là, Angela n'avait rien de la jeune fille douce et calme qu'on connaissait et cela arrivait à chaque qu'on s'en prenait à « la Tarée du lycée ».

Bizarrement, ça ne dérangeait pas les autres de s'en prendre à la fille du Chef Swan, mais jamais il ne leur viendrait à l'idée de toucher à celle du Révérend. Dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, le groupe qui s'était peu à peu réuni pour assister à l'une de mes humiliations publiques se sépara en râlant.

\- Merci, Angie, murmurai-je en tremblant encore.

\- Allez, viens. Je t'accompagne à ton casier.

J'eus la chance de passer mes premières heures de la journée avec elle. Elle s'asseyait juste à côté de moi et ne me quittait pas d'une semelle quand nous passions dans les couloirs. Si les intimidations s'étaient affaiblies grâce à sa présence, les regards, les chuchotements et les gestes obscènes persistèrent.

Et puis, quand ce n'était pas les autres élèves qui m'agressaient verbalement, Amy prenait la relève et détournait mon attention de ce que me racontait Angie. Elle ne se priva pas de remarques déplacées sur mon manque d'indépendance, mon manque d'assurance, d'interactions sociales, d'intérêt de ma vie... Une fois encore, elle commenta les nombreuses méthodes qui pouvaient me servir pour « abréger mes souffrances » comme elle disait.

\- Hey, Bella ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Heu, désolée, Angie. J'ai du mal à me concentrer en ce moment.

\- Oh, Amy, devina-t'-elle en hochant la tête. Je vois.

\- Ouais. Amy.

\- Tu devrais penser à aller voir quelqu'un. Tu sais, ce genre de choses, ça se soigne maintenant. Tu pourrais vivre de façon plus tranquille.

Je ne répondis rien, croyant entendre Charlie. Parler à Angie de mes problèmes avait été d'une simplicité déconcertante. Parfois, je me demandais si elle ne m'y avait pas obligé grâce à un petit sort dont elle avait le secret. Dans tous les cas, j'étais contente de lui avoir fait confiance. Les journées me paraissaient moins lugubres au lycée grâce à elle. Elle était un peu mon _second_ miracle personnel.

Quand nous finîmes les cours de la matinée, nous nous dirigeâmes comme d'habitudes vers les toilettes des filles. Celles du premier étage, où presque personne n'allait à cause d'un problème de plomberie. En passant devant une des fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur, je vis une minuscule éclaircie se transformer en un immense rayonnement.

\- Cool, fit-elle. Sacré temps pour une période hivernale !

\- Oui, c'est super…, soupirais-je.

Une réponse qui pouvait paraître étonnant pour une fille habituée au soleil torride de l'Arizona et haïssant la grisaille caractéristique de Forks. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sûrement partagé son enthousiasme. Malheureusement, ce temps expliquait sans doute pourquoi mon miracle personnel principal n'était pas encore apparu. Et, sans doute, n'apparaîtrait-il pas de toute la journée. Je grimaçai à cette idée.

\- On dirait bien que les Cullen ont en profité pour partir camper, murmura malicieusement Angela. Je ne les ai pas vus de la journée. Et toi ?

\- Moi, non plus. C'est fort probable qu'ils soient partis en famille.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment le ton avec lequel elle parlait d'eux. Je me demandais souvent ce qu'elle savait précisément à propos de la famille arrivée à peine quelques mois avant moi. Toutefois, je préférais éviter toute situation qui me pousserait à trahir leur secret. Donc, j'encaissais ses insinuations en silence.

\- Ils semblent avoir en permanence un temps d'avance sur leurs activités, remarqua-t'-elle avec un sourire narquois. C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je haussai les épaules et mordis mollement dans mon pauvre sandwich au thon, souhaitant que cette journée de cours s'achève au plus vite. Je n'avais pas totalement perdu espoir de le revoir aujourd'hui. Peut-être viendrait-il faire un tour à la boutique de BD à laquelle je bossais, ce soir. Il me tardait de le revoir. Il était la raison principale qui m'avait poussé à envisager un retour au lycée d'une façon plus positive. Bientôt, je me mis à l'imaginer à mes côtés, son allure et son charisme surhumains tranchant nettement avec ma banalité.

 _« Encore dans tes fantasmes…. »_

 _« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire : imaginer et te perdre dans ton monde de rêve stupide »_

 _« Si ce type avait la faculté de pouvoir lire tes pensées, il verrait à quel point tu es niaise et inintéressante. »_

C'était ma plus grande crainte : que l'attirance qu'il ressentait envers moi soit uniquement la cause d'une barrière mentale qui l'empêchait de me lire, chose qu'il parvenait à faire avec tout le monde, humain ou vampire. Mais, si un jour, sa curiosité disparaissait et qu'il se lassait de moi ? La simple idée de cette éventualité était suffisante pour raviver un écho du vide et de la haine envers moi-même qu'il avait réussi à effacer.

 _« Tu vois ? Tu n'es pas si bête que ça quand tu veux »_

Le reste de notre déjeuner se passa tranquillement. Je réussi à détourner la conversation des Cullen, et Ben vint au centre de nos préoccupations. Le jeune homme de notre promotion avait attiré son regard depuis quelques temps et lui avait enfin demandé à sortir. Elle semblait heureuse, et je l'étais pour elle. Depuis, le temps qu'il lui tournait autour !

\- C'est avec mon père que ça posait problème, mais ma mère a réussi à se faire entendre sur ce point. Je suis suffisamment responsable pour commencer à sortir à mon âge.

\- Tu en as de la chance.

Je n'imaginais pas parler à mon père de ma relation bancale avec Edward Qui sait quelle réaction il aurait pu avoir.

\- Une chance ? Tu parles ! On est obligé de sortir accompagnés d'un chaperon en permanence. La seule fois où j'ai pu me retrouver seule avec lui, c'était lors du bal. C'était la première fois qu'on s'était embrassé…

\- Wow ! Vous vous êtes embrassés !

\- Heu... Ouais, avoua-t'-elle en fuyant mon regard.

\- Tu as d'autres nouvelles de ce genre à m'apprendre ?

Elle s'esclaffa en faisant « non » de la tête, tandis que je cherchais d'autres moyens de la taquiner. J'aimais ces instants normaux que seule Angie semblait capable de m'apporter. Les papotages entre filles n'étaient pas ce que je préférais mais ils aidaient à simuler la vie sociale normale que je n'avais jamais connue. Toutefois, la réalité finissait toujours par me rattraper. Assise au loin, Amy jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux et me lançait un de ses fameux regards les yeux plissés, tête penchée, elle semblait calme. Un calme annonçant une tempête.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit avec fracas.

\- Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit qu'elles seraient là.

Des ricanements suivirent cette phrase et j'avalai difficilement ma salive. Angie se leva et rangea tranquillement le reste de son repas dans son sac. Je ne partageais pas la même nonchalance face aux quatre nouveaux-venus qui nous dévisageaient à présent. Je fourrai maladroitement mes propres affaires dans mon sac et me hâtai de l'enfiler.

\- Attends, Swan, me lança un type blond en me barrant la route. Hey ! T'en vas pas si vite.

\- On est pressé, Newton.

\- On ne t'a rien demandé, Weber.

Si l'assurance d'Angela avait suffi à faire reculer Mike, il n'en était rien concernant les deux filles qui les accompagnaient. Avec leurs vêtements neufs et sur mesure, elles semblaient sortir tout droit d'un magazine de mode. Angie toisa Lauren avec mépris, qui lui rendait son regard avec un sourire narquois. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir jamais rencontré d'antagonistes plus singulières qu'Angie et Lauren. L'une, douce et brune aux cheveux longs, arborait un style vestimentaire sombre l'autre, blonde à la coupe carrée, avait un visage strict et s'habillait toujours d'un style professionnel qui convenait bien avec son air de pit-bull. Lauren Mallory semblait taillée pour devenir une de ces femmes d'affaire redoutables qu'on voyait généralement dans les feuilletons télévisés. Son regard bleu d'acier suffisait à me rendre mal à l'aise.

\- Tu veux t'en aller ? Vas-y, alors. On a juste un truc à dire à ton amie.

Je déglutis. Un bras atterrit brusquement autour de mes épaules, me faisant flancher. C'était Crowley.

\- Ben alors ? Cullen t'a laissé toute seule aujourd'hui ?

\- Attention, Mec. Elle va aller le dire à son _petit ami_.

\- Pfff...

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Mike ? Bella, c'est notre bonne copine voyons. Elle ne ferait jamais _ça_!

Il me poussa violemment et je me retrouvai de nouveau par terre. Le souffle coupé, je n'osai pas lever les yeux devant la paire de chaussures montantes sous mes yeux.

\- Jessica, gémis-je.

\- Coucou, Bella. On ne te dérange pas trop, j'espère ?

Son ton semblait si amical et désinvolte que dans une toute autre situation, j'aurais cru qu'elle s'adressait à une amie. J'étais tombée dans le panneau durant mes premiers jours à Forks High pour le regretter presqu'aussitôt.

\- Allez, Bella, souris à la caméra, fit-elle, amusée.

\- Elle reste à quatre patte, renchérit Lauren. On dirait une chienne.

\- Sûrement pour ça que Cullen sort avec elle, supposa Tyler.

\- Oh, Mec ! S'esclaffa Mike. Tu m'as tué...

\- Oh mais oui, s'esclaffa Jessica. Allez Bella ! Aboie ! Fais « wouff ! wouff » à la caméra.

 _« Wouff ! Wouff »_ renchérit sombrement Amy.

Jessica était l'extrême opposée de l'image de fille sympathique qu'elle projetait. À présent, je la connaissais mieux ses yeux bleu océan encastrés dans son visage de poupée assortis de longs cheveux blonds d'épis, en permanence entretenus ne parvenaient plus à cacher son côté de garce sous ses faux-airs innocents. C'était une fille indéniablement très belle, provenant d'une famille aisée. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour lui attirer les faveurs du lycée entier et à la rendre populaire. Tout portait à croire qu'elle ferait encore parler d'elle dans les heures à suivre. En ce moment, elle souriait malicieusement en me filmant avec son Smartphone. Une vidéo qui ferait sûrement le tour du lycée. Et peut-être même de la ville...

 _Oh, non. Charlie._

Elle tenta de lever mon menton de son pied que je repoussai de suite. Elle faillit glisser et perdit de suite son sourire. Pour une jeune fille tendance aux ongles toujours manucurés, elle frappait fort.

Ma tête vibra fortement suite à son contact avec le sol et ma vision se troubla.

« _Woah, cette fille sait comment te régler ton compte_ ».

Derrière mes assaillants, Amy observait le spectacle tel qu'on observait un jeu d'échec concentrée à l'extrême. Elle se déplaçait, fantomatique, admirant chacun de mes agresseurs. Elle semblait se fondre parfaitement dans le groupe, surtout auprès des autres filles qu'elle admira longuement. Je ne fus pas si surprise qui se ressemble s'assemble. Ces trois connes ne pouvaient qu'aller ensemble.

Amy fit volte-face et m'emplit la tête de ses habituelles remarques insultantes, si bien que je me retrouvai plus désarçonnée que jamais. Une masse me tomba lourdement dessus avant de disparaître aussitôt, et la voix angoissée d'Angela me parvint :

\- Bella ! Bella ! Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Je n'eus pas le courage de répondre. Angela s'était faite frappée à cause de moi, je ne pouvais même pas la regarder en face. Dans ma tête, je criais de toutes mes forces, lui répétant à quel point j'étais désolée. Je me recroquevillai, rentrant ma tête dans mes épaules et protégeant mes jambes de mes bras : plus je resterais figée et immobile, plus vite ils se lasseraient et iraient voir ailleurs. Ça marchait d'habitude...

« _Pfff... La tortue ? Encore ? Tu deviens plus pathétique à chaque fois, ma pauvre fille !_ »

\- Ça suffit, Mallory ! Casse-toi d'ici ou...

\- Ou quoi ? Tu vas faire _quoi_?

Des bruits d'échange de coups me parvinrent.

« _Tu vas laisser ton amie se battre pour toi ? Pauvre idiote!_ »

Tandis que des échos de cette phrase se répétaient à l'infini, de plus en plus, mon imagination s'emballait et me faisait voir toutes les souffrances abominables que devait subir Angela sous les mains de Lauren et Jessica. Et pendant ce temps, j'osais à peine bouger. Un premier coup de pied m'atteint à l'estomac et me coupa le souffle.

« _Lâche !_ »

Un second coup.

« _Tu n'es qu'une lâche !_ »

Un autre, à l'arrière.

« _Tu ne mérites pas Angela !_ »

On me prit par les cheveux, me forçant à avancer à quatre pattes vers les toilettes.

« _Ni personne d'autre_ »

Une main me tira douloureusement les cheveux je résistai comme je pus.

\- Debout, Swan ! cria Tyler. Tu sais déjà ce qui t'attends ? Hein !

\- Non...

\- _Le shampooing !_ Scanda Mike. _Le shampooing ! Le shampooing !..._

J'étais traînée littéralement sur le sol froid et humide comme un sac à ordure. Une porte s'ouvrit et l'odeur de pisse dégueulasse et caractéristique des WC me frappa.

« _Oh, tu vas pleurer, Bella ? Hein ! Tu vas pleurer ?_ »

\- Fiche-moi la paix ! Fiche-moi la paix !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire, Swan !

« _Tu vas chialer comme la fois à la mort de ta mère ?_ »

« _Ou comme la dernière fois quand Phil t'a foutu à la porte ?_ »

\- La ferme !

\- Mais, à qui elle parle ? Demanda Tyler en se tournant vers la direction où se trouvait Amy.

\- On s'en fout. Fous-la à la flotte ! Allez !

Jessica et Lauren revinrent sans Angela et sourirent à la vue se présentant devant elles. Leurs encouragements se mêlèrent à ceux de Mike.

« _Tu vois, ce ne sont pas tes larmes qui changeront quoi que ce soit !_ »

Le reflet de mon visage torturé me parvint dans l'eau claire du WC. Folle de rage et d'humiliation, le marron sombre de mes yeux me sembla étrangement clair contrairement à d'habitude. Au moment où Tyler mit en route la chasse d'eau, Mike l'aida à enfoncer ma tête dans le trou. Je fermai la bouche et grognai au contact glacé de l'eau. Le son déformé de leurs rires me déchira les tympans cela me faisait autant souffrir que le contraste violent entre ma peau échauffée et la température basse de l'eau.

Enfin, Tyler lâcha sa prise et je pris une énorme goulée d'air, tout en m'éloignant le plus possible du WC. Mon chignon lâche était presque entièrement défait et la partie avant de mes cheveux emmêlés me semblait poisseuse.

\- Oh putin ! S'esclaffa Jessica en tenant toujours son téléphone.

\- Si seulement Cullen pouvait la voir dans cet état, renchérit Lauren.

\- T'inquiète. Tout le monde la verra... Regarde-moi comme elle chiale. Elle est tellement laide.

\- C'est bon, ma puce ? Fit la voix de Tyler. On y va ?

\- Dès que Jess en a fini avec elle, mon Chou. Jess ?

\- C'est dans la boite ! Allez à plus, la _Beauté_!

\- _Bella,_ observa Lauren en s'éloignant. On se demande qui a eu l'idée d'appeler cette _mocheté_ comme ça.

J'ignorai les moqueries et me traînai hors du cabinet, à la recherche d'Angela. Une fois trouvée, je ravalai un cri d'horreur. Un œil au beurre noir commençait à se former et ses lunettes pendaient, cassées, à travers son visage tuméfié. Mais, elle était consciente... consciente et hors d'elle. Pourtant, sa position décontractée ne trahissait en aucun cas sa tension : assise, les coudes sur les genoux, elle avait l'air perdue au loin. Seuls ses yeux bridés et les traits tendus de son visage contenaient la haine intense qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

Un simple échange me suffit à partager son sentiment et à deviner l'idée qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

\- C'est trop dangereux, murmurai-je.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire.

\- Angela...

\- Bella. Tu es avec moi, oui ou non ?

Inutile de la raisonner dans cet état. Et puis, un désir ardent de vengeance se mêlait à une curiosité malsaine concernant ses capacités. Je n'avais jamais vu Angie à l'œuvre. Je savais simplement, tout comme la plupart des étudiants du bahut, que la mettre en colère relevait du suicide. Pas seulement à cause de l'autorité de son père, mais de l'aura sombre et menaçante qu'elle était capable de dégager.

Comme en ce moment.

Je fus prise de frissons incontrôlables et je doutai que la température ambiante ou encore l'humidité de mes cheveux qui se déversait à présent sur mes vêtements, y soient pour quelque chose. Lentement, elle se mit sur pied et ramassa son manteau qui gisait au sol. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi, me dominant sans mal. Il n'y avait pas une grande différence de taille entre elle et moi. Je me félicitais parfois des quelques millimètres en plus que je possédais par rapport à elle.

Or, il n'en était plus rien à présent. Incapable de me relever, je ne pouvais que m'écraser devant sa force et sa supériorité évidentes. Ses yeux... avaient-ils toujours été aussi... aussi sombres ? Et puis, de nouveau, je dus faire face à sa voix, au timbre insoutenable. Insupportablement froid et terrifiant.

\- Je t'ai posé une question. Il me semble.

Elle dut se satisfaire de la suite de syllabes incompréhensibles que je parvins à sortir. Un sourire froid vint étirer ses lèvres et je cessai de trembler d'un coup. J'inspirai profondément comme si une pression énorme autour de mon buste s'était volatilisée. Angela s'accroupit et m'entoura de son manteau c'était chaud. Son sourire se fit plus franc lorsqu'elle caressa ma joue, j'eus presque l'impression de retrouver mon amie. Enfin, si ce n'était cette ombre qui hantait encore les recoins de ses iris.

\- Ça va aller. D'accord ?

Quelques secondes me furent nécessaires avant d'émettre la même réponse inintelligible et de saisir la main qu'elle me tendait. Je me hissai à sa hauteur et lorsqu'elle me relâcha afin de ranger le désordre de nos sacs et de leur contenu autour de nous, j'étais complètement sèche. Mes cheveux, mes habits... C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Une chaleur bienfaisante émanait du manteau qu'elle m'avait mis sur les épaules et je le serrai autour de moi, autorisant encore quelques larmes à couler.

Angela ne partageait pas mes cours de l'après-midi. Dommage. Mais, par chance, je ne rencontrai pas de problème avec les autres. À part quelques regards moqueurs et des chuchotis çà et là, il n'y eut rien d'autre. Quoique... Je retrouvai mon casier décoré de tags supplémentaires. Ceux que j'avais péniblement réussi à enlever quelques jours auparavant étaient revenus avec d'autres grossièretés supplémentaires. En gros, il s'agissait des mêmes qui ornaient ma voiture, ce matin.

« _Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant._ »

 _Qu'y a-t'-il d'intéressant exactement ?_

« _N'as-tu pas envie de savoir de quoi est capable notre chère Angela ?_ »

Non ! Enfin... Peut-être. Bon, OK. Ses dons m'avaient toujours un peu intrigué, malgré moi. Dans peu de temps, j'allais enfin savoir. Mais j'ignorais si je devais en être impatiente ou bien m'enfuir de cette ville à toutes jambes.

Les choses devinrent un peu plus compliquées en cours de math. Plongée dans un des exercices à faire, je captai de très loin quelques vibrations de téléphones de plus en plus fréquents. Par deux fois, M. Varner dut exiger le silence tant certains étaient parcourus de rires silencieux. Je n'y prêtai pas plus attention. Le mien était rangé au fond de mon sac. Pas la peine de le mettre en mode silencieux Il ne sonnait, ni ne vibrait presque jamais, et encore moins durant les heures de cours.

 _Ah_ , soupirai-je en m'étirant. Je venais enfin à bout de ce problème sur les probabilités. Edward serait fier s'il avait été là. Je souris d'un air absent en lorgnant sa place vide à côté de moi. Que pouvait-il bien faire en ce moment ?

\- Vous avez terminé, Miss Swan ? Demanda sèchement le professeur.

\- … Je... Heu. Suis pas certaine.

\- Alors concentrez-vous sur votre feuille au lieu de rêvasser bêtement.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Parmi tous mes enseignants, M. Varner était celui que j'appréciais le moins. Sa mine austère et ses regards critiques le plaçaient en tête des professeurs les plus détestés du lycée. Et bien sûr, comme il m'avait surpris à plusieurs reprises en train de parler seule, j'étais devenue le principal sujet de ses attentions malvenues. Je devinais sans mal son agacement, probablement partagé par d'autres professeurs : que je n'avais pas ma place ici, mais plutôt dans un institut spécialisé.

« _Bah... Il n'a pas vraiment tort._ »

Amy s'installa à la place d'Edward et étendit ses jambes de rêve sur notre table.

« _C'est assez stressant de devoir surveiller une espèce de folle incrustée parmi des élèves qui ont toutes leurs chances de réussir dans la vie. Est-ce que tu te vois vraiment entrer dans la vie active ? Quel patron voudrait t'embaucher, franchement ?_ (elle rit) _Et puis, quelle université voudrait bien de toi ? Il ne te supporte pas parce que tu lui fais perdre son temps. Tout simplement._ »

Je ne m'attendais pas à un résumé de mon avenir aussi brutal, ni aussi exact. Elle observait ses ongles manucurés, totalement indifférente.

\- Tu veux bien te tenir ? Murmurai-je, gorge serrée.

« _Tu vas m'y obliger ?_ »

Au moment où j'allais répondre, un éclat de rire me fit taire. Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant qu'il n'obtenait toujours pas le silence absolu demandé, il décida de faire rentrer l'exercice dans la moyenne. Nous n'osâmes pas protester tant son expression se fit glaciale. La fin du cours arriva lentement, et lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, la majorité des élèves bondirent de leur place, lancèrent leur feuille sur le bureau et s'empressèrent de quitter la classe. Je sortis avec les derniers, ignorant ses regards noirs et me précipitai à mon casier.

Ce n'était pas la pire journée de ma vie, mais j'étais contente qu'elle se finisse. J'avais hâte de reprendre le travail et de revoir Eric et sa boutique...

 _« Pfff... »_

Angela me rejoignit l'air lugubre et nous sortîmes en silence. Il y avait beaucoup de monde sur le parking à ce moment-là, et sans surprise, Jessica se trouvait sous les feux des projecteurs. Son public se tordait de rire en regardant une vidéo sur son portable. Certains avaient même sorti le leur et regardaient en groupe plus restreint. Lorsque ma propre voix et celle d'Angie me parvinrent, mon estomac se tordit douloureusement tandis que mes joues prenaient feu.

\- Ah ah ! ...Faut absolument que tu m'envoies cette vidéo !

\- Non mais, regarde comme elle chiale !

\- Quelle conne !

\- Hey, Swan, tu as encore envie d'un shampooing ? On est là si tu veux !

Des éclats de rire gras et des insultes nous suivirent jusqu'à la voiture. Je m'empressai d'y monter dès qu'elle déverrouilla la porte, refermai derrière moi et enfouis ma tête entre mes genoux, afin de disparaître de leur vue.

Forks High comptait trois cent élèves dans son enceinte un nombre ridicule par rapport à mon ancien lycée. Toutefois, en ce moment, ce lycée me paraissait plus bondé que jamais. Combien de temps me restait-il à passer dans cet enfer ? Encore un an ? Un an et demi... C'était si long...

\- Angie, pitié. Sortons d'ici.

\- Attend. Je t'ai promis quelque chose, non ? Il est temps.

Lorsque je me tournai vers elle, elle agrippait fermement un carnet épais, les yeux fermés. Je m'apprêtai à l'appeler mais elle me fit signe de me taire. Pendant une longue minute, elle resta figée sur son siège, caressant du bout des doigts le minuscule livre d'un marron rougeâtre. Il ressemblait au carnet de dessin que je possédais, mais lui semblait beaucoup plus vieux, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être magnifique. La couleur du cuir qui le recouvrait faisait ressortir de mystérieux signes dorés. Leur bordures s'affinait ou s'épaississait de façon aléatoire, et formait des symboles complexes dont l'objectif principal semblait d'hypnotiser son spectateur.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, les traits totalement détendus. J'eus l'impression qu'elle venait de terminer une séance de méditation. En silence, je l'observai ouvrir le carnet avec des gestes précautionneux, et un air révérencieux exagéré. Une magnifique plume noire aux reflets mauves se tenait en son centre, intacte, et elle s'en saisit avec la même délicatesse. Une ombre lui tomba sur les yeux et étrangement, ils resplendissaient comme jamais.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Mieux que bien. Tu vas voir.

« _Je n'attends que ça_ »

De nouveau, Amy tapa l'incruste sur le siège arrière. Penchée en avant, elle regardait les moindres mouvements d'Angela sans se départir de ses commentaires agaçants sur ma capacité à me faire des amis que je ne méritais pas. Angela dessina un cercle vague, faisant presque la taille d'une des petites pages. Puis, à l'intérieur de ce cercle, elle continua à tracer deux triangles inversés l'un par rapport à l'autre, qui formèrent une sorte d'étoile.

 _C'était quoi ce bordel !_

L'encre noire que rejetait la plume sans avoir eu besoin d'être trempée dans un encrier, se mit à briller. Un silence lourd, tel que je n'en avais jamais senti, tomba entre nous. Même la voix insupportable d'Amy disparut, ce pour quoi j'étais extrêmement reconnaissante.

\- La boite à gant, lâcha soudainement Angie.

Me tournant vers la petite trappe devant moi, je l'ouvris et ne découvris rien d'autre qu'un petit sac fermé par une cordelette. Je le pris dans ma paume et m'étonnai de sa chaleur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle en me le prenant. Ce n'est rien d'autre que du sable.

En effet, lorsqu'elle plongea son pouce et son index à l'intérieur, des grains blancs, très fins, étaient emprisonnés entre ses doigts. Les frottant l'un contre l'autre, les grains tombèrent dans le cercle toujours aussi brillant et semblaient disparaître à travers la page. Elle soupira tout en continuant son geste et me demanda :

\- À quel point souhaites-tu les faire souffrir ?

\- Heu... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle inclina la tête dans ma direction, un regard agacé.

À quelques mètres de nous, Lauren avait rejoint la bande et désignait notre voiture du pouce. Jess hurla de rire et les autres se tournèrent vers nous.

\- Ces pauvres connes sont en train de te mater depuis tout à l'heure, disait Lauren.

\- Ah oui ? Peut-être qu'elles n'en ont pas eu assez. T'en penses quoi ?

\- J'pense que ça ne me dérangerait pas de mettre mon poing dans la figure de Weber une nouvelle fois.

Après une acclamation venant du groupe qui les entourait, elles vinrent vers nous. Je ravalai un cri : ils étaient si nombreux.

\- Bella, m'appela Angela calmement. Calme-toi et dis-me simplement ce que tu veux.

\- Alors, _Mochetée_ , s'exclama un type, ça t'a plu tout à l'heure dans les toilettes ?

\- Fais attention, elle va le dire à son père...

\- Elle ne dira rien, rassura la blonde que je haïssais. C'est qu'une pauvre conne.

La vue brouillée, j'eus le temps d'abaisser la sécurité de la porte avant qu'un des types ne puisse ouvrir la portière. Je respirai bruyamment, me sentant étouffer à cause de cette foule qui s'amassait autour de nous. Je gémis.

\- Bella, il faut que tu sois sûre de ce que tu veux, tu m'entends ?

\- Je veux... Je veux...

Impossible de continuer cette phrase. J'éclatai en sanglot.

« _Si pathétique..._ »

« _Teeeeellement pathétique... Et j'ai tellement honte de te ressembler. En ce moment plus que jamais_ »

\- Ça va aller, Bella. J'ai simplement besoin que tu sois sûre de ton choix. Désire-le !

\- Je _veux,_ murmurai-je entre mes dents serrées, qu'elle soit humiliée. Comme je l'ai été. Je veux qu'elle sente ce que ça fait d'avoir honte ! Je veux que tout le monde se fiche d'elle ! Voilà ce que je veux.

La jeune fille se tenait juste devant notre voiture, les mains sur les hanches et nous toisait de haut. Elle se sentait si puissante avec le lycée à ses pieds, je la haïssais... JE LA HAÏSSAIS. Et je l'enviais. Je hoquetai, des larmes fuyant sur mes joues. Une vision de moi qui semblait tant la réjouir. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour qu'elle soit à ma place, et moi à la sienne.

Je sursautai lorsqu'Angela prit ma main pour la placer sur la page. Je sentis la chaleur des bordures du cercle étoilé augmenter jusqu'à devenir brûlant. Au moment où j'allais protester, ma main me fut rendue. Sur ma paume, il n'y avait aucune trace, malgré la sensation qui persistait. Je la fixai sans comprendre.

\- Il faut attendre maintenant, expliqua-t'-elle en refermant calmement son livre.

\- Attendre !? M'exclamai-je en tentai d'ignorer les coups répétés à ma vitre. Tu plaisantes ?

\- Ça ne prendra plus très longtemps. Les tours les plus simples sont toujours les plus rapides.

\- Sors de cette voiture, Swan, lança Jessica. Ou ton amie prendra aussi.

 _Oh non !_

 _Pas Angie..._

Angela en avait déjà trop fait.

« _C'est vrai. Elle te supporte déjà à longueur de journée._ »

Au moment où j'ouvris la portière, on me traîna à l'extérieur, jusqu'à _elles_.

 _Allez, ce serait la dernière de la journée. Encore quelques minutes et je pourrais partir en paix. Et cette fois, Angela n'aurait pas à prendre des coups pour moi._

Je fus assaillie par le nombre de téléphones portables qui me fixaient, avides de rendre immortelle cette dernière humiliation.

« _Mouais, enfin... La dernière jusqu'au lendemain !_ »

Les deux garces jubilaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Lauren resta immobile tandis que Jessica avançait vers moi. À l'arrière, un sourire froid Angela souriait derrière son volant et mit son doigt devant ses lèvres. Je refis face à Jessica, attendant. Toutefois, je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps. Je fus surprise de la pâleur que prenait son visage de poupée. Sa main étreignit son estomac comme si elle se préparait à vomir. _Eurk_... Je reculai d'un pas.

\- Tout va bien Jess ?

\- Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète.

Jetant un nouveau regard vers Angie, je vis un sourire de dément sur son visage.

 _Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que je foutais là ?_

\- Tous ces gens, dit-elle en se reprenant, veulent assister à une démonstration en live de toi prenant ton shampooing dans les WC. Malheureusement, le lycée étant déjà clos, il va falloir trouver une nouvelle distraction, si tu... si... Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient...

Elle s'interrompit, se courbant en avant. Un long bruit dégradant émana d'elle. Ou plutôt de son derrière. Elle se redressa, mortifiée, foudroyant du regard les quelques rares qui avaient osé ricaner.

\- Hum, Jess... Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Les quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle se tourna vers Lauren furent suffisantes que la foule entière éclate de rire et s'éloigne, en signe de dégoût. Sa jolie jupe bleutée était ternie d'une tâche sombre au niveau des fesses, alors qu'une odeur pestilentielle me frappait de plein fouet.

« _Oh putain !_ »

Des rires gras emplirent ma tête. Je ne sus jamais qui riait le plus fort : les lycéens, ou bien Amy. N'étant plus le centre d'attention, j'en profitai pour me fondre discrètement dans la foule. Mon Dieu... Était-ce vraiment en train d'arriver ? J'avais voulu son humiliation, je l'avais eu. Des téléphones qui flashaient et filmaient étaient avides de la vue pitoyable qu'offrait la reine du lycée. J'étais enfin à la place du spectateur, mais rien ne m'apitoyait plus que ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Comment des personnes pouvaient trouver du plaisir dans le malheur des autres, je ne le comprendrais sans doute jamais. Les prochaines minutes furent probablement les plus dégradantes de sa vie, et je fus tentée de m'interposer entre elle et ses assaillants. Comme j'aurais voulu qu'on le fasse pour moi. Comme Angela, Edward et Alice Cullen l'avaient si souvent fait pour moi. Et alors que je restais immobile, à la regarder, je me rendis compte que je ne valais pas mieux que ceux qui m'entouraient.

La reine du lycée ne se relèverait jamais de cette humiliation je pouvais le parier.

 _« Une reine déchue de son trône. Aaahh Ah Ah... ! »_

Après avoir crié inutilement sur ceux qui s'approchaient pour se moquer d'elle, elle finit finalement par fuir, une main tentant de cacher son vêtement souillé. En vain. Ses collants étaient foutus eux aussi. Même sa si grande amie, Lauren, observait le spectacle avec dégoût. Lorgnant un instant une des traces malodorantes indiquant la direction dans laquelle avait disparu Jessica, elle se détourna soudainement, manquant de vomir. Froidement, elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais encore ici, moi !_

Je filai rejoindre ma place aux côtés d'Angie.

\- Alors, ça t'a plu ? demanda-t'-elle, malicieusement.

\- Oh, démarre !

Plus choquée qu'amusée, j'enfilai ma ceinture de sécurité tandis que le moteur se mettait en route. Elle sortit lentement du parking, profitant une dernière fois des commentaires obscènes et outrés des « amis » de l'ex-reine du lycée.

Bon sang, que s'était-il passé ? Étais-je à l'origine de tout cela ? Oui, j'avais souhaité qu'elle soit humiliée. Oui, j'avais souhaité me moquer d'elle. Mais, là... C'était bien au-delà de toutes mes espérances. Si bien que je me sentais à présent mal, coupable de lui avoir fait subir cela. Je me sentais tellement mal, pire qu'avant personne ne devait avoir à vivre une telle chose.

\- Ne te mets pas dans tous tes états, Bella. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle sache ce qu'elle te fait subir.

\- On n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, Angie...

\- Vois le bon côté des choses : à présent, tout le monde oubliera ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir dans les toilettes. Et Mademoiselle M'as-Tu-Vu aura toute l'attention qu'elle n'aura jamais souhaitée.

Peu importait ce que je disais, rien ne semblait déteindre sur son humeur. J'avais respecté Angie, avant à présent, je la craignais. Je n'imaginais pas que ses dons pouvaient avoir de telles conséquences. Comment était-il possible qu'elle sache faire de telles choses ? N'était-elle pas la fille du Pasteur de la ville ?

\- Du coté de ma mère, nous avons toujours eu quelques... prédispositions.

\- Des prédispositions ?

\- Oui. Des capacités à influencer la nature, la faune,... les humains. C'est un savoir ancien de mes arrière-grands-parents chinois. Voir des parents avant eux... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est très utile parfois, du moment que nous n'en abusons pas, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr...

Un frisson me parcourut quand Amy me fit signe qu'on était arrivée. Elle s'était garée juste devant le magasin de BD où je passais mes après-midi. D'une main tremblante, j'ouvris la portière.

\- Bella, m'appela-t'-elle. Tu es mon amie, et je tiens à toi énormément.

Incapable de répondre, je gémis en hochant la tête.

\- Tout cela reste entre nous bien sûr... N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, me décidai-je à répondre sous son regard noir. Angie, je... Je ne dirais rien.

\- Super, alors, s'exclama-t'-elle ravie. Passe une bonne soirée ! Je t'appelle plus tard.

\- Hmm...OK. Toi aussi, rentre bien.

Mes tremblements jusque-là, légers, devinrent incontrôlables quand la voiture disparut au tournant. J'eus des haut-le-cœur pendant le mince trajet me restant à parcourir jusqu'à la devanture de la boutique... Jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Je me précipitai vers un buisson à côté et m'effondrai à quatre pattes. Mon estomac me brûlait et ma bouche s'emplit d'un goût abject. Je recommençai à respirer quand mes haut-le-cœur s'estompèrent. Et d'un coup, une nouvelle vague nauséeuse me frappa.

À travers les yeux d'Amy, je voyais des passants s'immobiliser un instant, puis reprendre leur chemin sans tarder lorsqu'ils me reconnurent.

« _Eurk... Décidément, je ne saurai jamais ce qu'Edward te trouve._ »

* * *

 **Si ma deuxième fiction vous plait, allez faire un tour sur la Chasseresse, ma première Twilight fanfiction que je continue à écrire. Le lien est dispo dans mon profil, bien sûr.**

 **Laissez vos commentaires !**


	3. Edward Cullen

**Bonsoir à tous ! Après une longue période d'absence consacrée à mes études (et à la correction de TROP NOMBREUSES fautes des chapitres précédents), je reviens avec ce nouveau chapitre. Enjoy !**

* * *

 **3) Edward Cullen**

M'activer avec autant d'acharnement depuis des heures m'avait enfin permis d'oublier les derniers événements du lycée. Du moins pour un temps. Il m'arrivait de masser les parties de mon corps courbaturées à cause de Newton et Crowley. Toutefois, sous l'œil ébahi d'Éric, j'avais successivement passé le balai, la serpillère, puis un chiffon sur les étagères avant de terminer par le classement des œuvres par ordre alphabétique, tout cela en un temps record.

« _N'importe qui pourrait le faire. Tu ne fais absolument rien d'exceptionnel._ »

Eric était un jeune homme grand et maigre de vingt ans environ, avec une masse de cheveux noirs quasiment indomptables sur la tête. Timide et solitaire, il partageait l'une des qualités que j'appréciais tant chez Angela il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de combler le silence. Aujourd'hui encore, il lui fallut juste un coup d'œil sur mon expression pour le convaincre de garder ses questions pour lui.

« _Mais qui voudrait t'adresser la parole. Tu le dégoutes. Tu les dégoutes tous… Regarde-toi un peu._ »

Occupé à discuter avec une jeune fille, il croisa mon regard et me répondit par un faible sourire. Eric était gentil, très gentil avec moi. Il semblait être l'une des rares personnes que ma présence ne dérangeait pas…

« _Il n'est pas_ gentil _. Tu lui fais PITIÉ !_ »

J'expirai brutalement, ayant reçu comme un coup à l'estomac. Mes mains lâchèrent les quelques livres qu'elles tenaient, les laissant s'écraser sur le parquet, en un vacarme fracassant. Le silence se fit dans la boutique.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Bella ?

\- Oui, réussis-je à répondre malgré mon affolement. Ça va, Eric. Ne t'en fais pas.

M'empressant de ramasser les livres, je profitai de la hauteur des étagères pour me dérober à sa vue. Heureusement, il reprit bientôt la conversation qu'il entretenait depuis plusieurs minutes avec son client. Les jambes tremblantes, je redéposai les articles sur les étagères qui leur correspondaient ou sur le charriot. Je m'appuyai sur ce dernier, essayant de retrouver mon calme en respirant profondément. Mon cœur cognait sauvagement contre mes tympans, et pendant un court instant, je fus prise d'étourdissements.

Je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter… Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Comment pouvait-elle… s'en prendre à moi physiquement ? Je n'avais pas pu imaginer _ça_! Pas plus que la brûlure sur ma main de ce matin ! Cela ne devait pas pouvoir se produire ! Et pourtant… « Terreur » était un euphémisme concernant ce que je ressentais. Mes jambes ne tenant plus, je m'agenouillai, avant de m'assoir en silence. Je ramenais mes genoux vers moi, tentant de retrouver une respiration moins saccadée. J'observai le dos de ma main, là où un affreux hématome aurait dû s'y trouver or, il était aussi pâle que le reste de mon corps. C'était dans ma tête. Oui, uniquement dans ma tête.

 _Comme Mamie Swan_.

En effet, comme Mamie Swan. Mais, je ne laisserais pas ce problème me submerger, comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas. Je m'y refusais. Pour Charlie. Pour Edward…

Des pas se firent entendre dans le magasin et les voix des deux hommes se déplacèrent.

 _Je dois me reprendre_ , me dis-je. Je m'exhortai à me relever et à garder mon équilibre malgré les tremblements violents de mes genoux.

Deux heures passèrent et j'avais presque fini ma tâche. Je dus m'efforcer à plusieurs reprises de me concentrer sur mon travail au lieu de lire les résumés à l'arrière des livres que j'attrapais, tant certains semblaient passionnants. Une fois le dernier rayon terminé, je poussai le chariot vers la réserve située à l'arrière de la caisse. Je passai derrière Eric, ignorant le silence soudain lorsque son client actuel, un jeune du coin, me dévisagea avec dédain.

Je soupirai d'aise lorsque je passai la porte battante, et je restai quelques temps immobile dans l'obscurité. Mes yeux me brulaient mais je refusai de les laisser couler. Dans quinze minutes, je finissais mon service et je ne voulais pas que Charlie me voie dans cet état. Sans doute serait-il encore plus pressant concernant mes visites chez le Docteur Cullen et rien ne me terrifiait plus que cela.

La réaction du Docteur que je ne connaissais pas encore.

La réaction d'Edward, lorsqu'il saurait.

Qu'allait-il penser de moi ? Voudrait-il toujours de moi ?

« _Bien sûr que non…_ »

J'entendis la clochette de la porte d'entrée tinter tandis qu'Éric s'avança vers moi. Surpris par la pénombre, il passa une main sur l'interrupteur.

\- Hey, Bella. T'as vraiment bien bossé aujourd'hui, tu peux rentrer si tu veux. Je pense que je vais fermer plus tôt que d'habitude.

\- Oh euh... Eh bien… Mon père ne vient pas me chercher avant quelques minutes.

\- Tu peux l'attendre ici, ce n'est pas un souci. Je n'ai pas vu ta voiture en arrivant est-ce qu'elle est en panne ?

\- Heu... Ouais, hésitai-je en baissant le regard. Une longue histoire.

Je fis mine d'être occupée à ranger et il comprit une fois encore. Il disparut à l'avant du magasin et la lueur du néon ornant la devanture s'éteignit. Ne trouvant plus rien à faire, je partis prendre mon sac et jetai un coup d'œil à mon téléphone. Dès le moment où je posai la main dessus, il se mit à vibrer. Charlie. _Oh !_ Cela n'annonçait rien de bon…

\- Oui, Papa.

\- Salut, Chérie. Je suis sur une affaire urgente. Je suis désolé mais je vais avoir beaucoup de retard, ce soir. Est-ce qu'Éric pourrait te déposer ?

\- Heu... Oui. Oui, oui. Bien sûr. Pas de problème. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Je suis chez les Stanley, en ce moment. C'est assez compliqué, comme tu t'en doutes. On va devoir parler à mon retour.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase, non plus avec la douceur d'un père, mais avec l'autorité du policier dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Mon souffle se bloqua à plusieurs reprises. Après m'avoir assuré qu'il serait de retour dans deux heures, mon estomac se serrait tant qu'il m'était impossible de prolonger notre conversation. Par ailleurs, il paraissait très occupé et la communication prit fin rapidement. Je fixai l'écran qui s'éteignait, une boule d'angoisse au ventre.

Cette journée interminable avait été pire que ce j'avais pu imaginer. Une fois dehors, le froid me mordit la peau et prenait un malin plaisir à s'agripper à mes os. À travers les quelques flocons de neige qui tombaient paresseusement, je discernai la petite amie d'Éric, dans la voiture garée juste en face. C'était une habitante de la réserve indienne des Quileutes, pas très loin d'ici. Elle était belle quand elle souriait, mais la sévérité habituelle de ses traits faisait disparaitre toute envie de m'approcher plus. Peut-être prévoyaient-ils une soirée en tête-à-tête je ne pris donc pas la peine de lui demander de me déposer.

« _Oui. Inutile que tu gâches leur soirée par ta présence. Lisa, non plus, ne te supporte pas._ »

Marcher d'ici jusqu'à la maison ne me ferait pas de mal. Peut-être trouverais-je sur le chemin une solution à mes problèmes ? Je saluai mon patron d'un signe de la main et enfilai mon sac. Dépassant la voiture garée, je fis un signe de tête à la jeune fille installée à l'intérieur, qui préféra m'ignorer et pianoter sur son téléphone.

« _Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?_ »

Je suivis le trottoir, éclairé par des lampadaires orangés. Le regard baissé, je tentais de détecter des plaques de verglas invisibles qui menaceraient mon équilibre. Par chance, je ne rencontrai que de la poudre et du gel s'écrasant sous mes pieds et le bruit doux provoqué par mes pas allait sans doute m'accompagner pour le reste de ma promenade. Les traces de coups de Newton et Crowley se faisaient vivement ressentir, mais le froid aidait à les apaiser. Quelques voitures allaient et venaient lentement, et je protégeais parfois mes yeux des phares aveuglants. J'inspirai profondément l'air glacé et je soufflai, observant la buée se former et disparaitre devant mon visage. Comme prévu, la promenade solitaire m'apaisa rapidement, si bien que je parvins à occulter presque totalement les souvenirs de cette journée horrible. J'aurais voulu continuer à marcher, à marcher sans m'arrêter, la tête vide comme en cet instant. Seule, sur mon chemin obscur, régulièrement entrecoupé par un éclairage orangé, je me sentais presque normale. Presque. Je ne redoutais plus l'attention indésirable des autres, ni leurs commérages, et encore moins leurs insultes. J'étais seule et j'étais si bien.

« _Les autres aussi se porteraient mieux s'ils te voyaient moins_. »

Enfin,… Aussi seule que me le permettait mon état.

Un coup brusque me frappa au talon, et mon pied se déroba sous mon poids. Je fermai les yeux, mâchoires serrées, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd se produise à l'arrière de ma tête. Une douleur lancinante pile à cet endroit s'en suivit. Je lâchai un gémissement tandis que je m'efforçais de voir à travers les étoiles éblouissantes et aux formes étranges, juste devant moi. Une version améliorée de mon propre visage se manifesta à travers elles :

« _Pauvre idiote._ »

Au loin, quelqu'un cria mon nom et je dissimulai mon visage de mes mains. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi fallait-il à chaque fois que je me rende ridicule, qu'une autre personne en soit témoin ?

« _Parce que tu es ridicule en permanence._ »

\- BELLA, cria une voix que je reconnus. Bella, réponds-moi !

\- Edward ?

Amy disparut ( _enfin !_ ) et les contours d'un visage largement plus apprécié apparurent dans mon champ de vision. Des doigts glacés s'enfoncèrent dans mes cheveux, tâtonnèrent mon crâne endoloris avec douceur. Je frissonnai d'aise à son contact, cillai lorsqu'il approcha de l'endroit sensible. Je me rendis compte qu'il me parlait depuis plusieurs secondes déjà, tout en me scrutant, attendant probablement une réponse. Il semblait en colère, mais c'était surtout l'angoisse qui primait sur ses traits magnifiques.

\- Bon sang, je te laisse seule une journée… une journée ! Et je me retrouve à devoir t'emmener à l'hôpital.

\- Non ! Pas l'hôpital.

\- Bella…

\- Non, ça va, déclarai-je en essayant de me lever. Pas l'hôpital…

\- Regarde-moi.

Et je le regardai. Il me fit m'assoir et je perçai enfin les formes éblouissantes qui dansaient devant mes yeux. Malgré le froid et la douleur, j'eus terriblement chaud et me sentis mieux que jamais. Je me perdis dans un océan d'or en fusion qui ne semblait briller que pour moi. À mesure que je retrouvais une vue normale, il paraissait plus net et plus beau à chaque seconde qui passait. Mon premier vrai sourire de la journée fendit mon visage, malgré mon embarras, et il se refléta sur le sien.

\- Hey, dis-je faiblement. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Tu m'as manqué, toi aussi.

\- Comment était ton week-end de chasse en famille ?

\- Long sans toi, soupira-t'-il. Allez, viens. Je te ramène avant que tu n'attrapes froid.

Avant que je ne fasse un mouvement pour me lever, il passa rapidement un bras dans mon dos et un autre derrière mes genoux. J'eus le réflexe de protester mais il se perdit au moment où mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Pressant mon visage contre le sien, je respirai profondément son parfum suave et sucré. Je le sentis pouffer, puis se baisser avec aisance pour récupérer mon sac par terre. Pendant que nous traversions la rue à présent déserte, je jouais nonchalamment avec une de ses mèches cuivres. Une couleur si belle et vive en comparaison avec ma teinte brune, morne et sans intérêt.

« _Je ne saurai jamais ce qu'Edward te trouve._ » disait-elle. Et je devais admettre que moi non plus, je n'avais pas la réponse à cette question…

Des lèvres douces et froides enveloppèrent les miennes et commencèrent à danser avec elle. J'ouvris la bouche et laissai nos langues se rencontrer avec une ardeur inédite. Comment avais-je pu me passer de ça pendant tout un week-end ? Il laissa mes pieds toucher le sol, sans mettre fin à notre contact. Bien au contraire, il pressa encore plus contre lui. Je retins avec difficulté un soupir agacé lorsqu'il nous sépara.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? demanda-t'-il en me regardant fixement. Tu sembles avoir du mal à fixer ton attention sur moi.

\- Absolument pas, fis-je en riant. Tu as toute mon attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis là-bas ?

Voyant qu'il avait du mal à partager mon humeur enjouée, je tournai la tête vers le panneau lumineux à une vingtaine de mètres de nous et je lus la publicité qu'il affichait sans mal.

\- Tu es satisfait ?

\- Je le serais si tu acceptais de voir mon père.

\- Inutile de déranger le Docteur Cullen pour si peu, éludai-je d'un signe de la main. Ça m'arrive tout le temps, tu le sais bien.

Je l'empêchai de répliquer d'un baiser chaste et ouvrit la portière de la Volvo. Je m'engouffrai dans l'habitacle chaud et attendis qu'il me rejoigne.

\- C'est Alice qui t'a dit où me trouver ?

\- Oui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu avais décidé de marcher seule, au beau milieu de la nuit. Et moi non plus.

Je me laissai pas tromper par son air détaché, ni le ton calme de sa voix. Derrière ses traits impassibles, il bouillait. Malheureusement, aucune des excuses qui me venaient en tête ne me semblaient suffisantes pour faire diminuer son irritation.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Bella, explosa-t'-il enfin. Est-ce que tu… Tu as la moindre idée de… Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu t'arriver si je n'étais pas passé par là !

Une des choses qui m'effrayait autant, sinon plus que les fureurs d'Amy, c'était celles d'Edward. Les mâchoires serrées, il semblait se retenir de montrer des dents et de feuler. Il pouvait se montrer aussi beau qu'effrayant, exactement comme en cet instant. Bon sang, je n'aurais pas cru qu'une simple marche nocturne pouvait avoir de telles répercussions sur son humeur. Cela n'était pas un crime, que je sache. Il soupira, en secouant la tête la tension qui s'était installée disparut. En même temps, les muscles que j'avais inconsciemment bandés se détendirent.

\- Oublions ça. Ne recommence pas à te balader toute seule en pleine nuit, d'accord ? Tu as un talent avéré pour attirer le danger peu importe l'endroit.

Je guettais encore des traces de sa colère fulgurante quand ses doigts vinrent toucher mon visage. Peu à peu, il me ramena vers lui, me serrant contre sa poitrine.

\- N'aie pas peur, d'accord ? Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus.

\- Ce n'est rien, parvins-je à murmurer en frissonnant.

\- Tu as déjà mangé ?

Mon estomac répondit à ma place. Suite à cela, il sourit et démarra. Nous primes la direction opposée à celle de chez moi et nous continuâmes notre chemin vers la nationale qui menait à la villa des Cullen.

\- On va chez toi ?

\- Non, murmura-t'-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Je veux t'avoir pour moi seul, ce soir.

\- Alors, où allons-nous ? m'enquis-je en ignorant mes joues en feu.

\- Tu verras.

La Bella Italia était un restaurant de standing situé en plein de cœur de Port Angeles, à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Forks. Accro à la vitesse, Edward nous y avait conduits en moins d'une dizaine de minutes, là où j'en aurais probablement mis quarante-cinq. Je n'y étais jamais allée, mais je fus soulagée lorsqu'en un coup d'œil, je ne reconnus aucun visage familier. Les prix pratiqués étaient surement trop élevés pour la masse estudiantine de Forks, et les adultes déjà attablés ne daignèrent pas nous porter attention plus de deux secondes.

Parfait.

\- Bonsoir et bienvenue à la Bella Italia, annonça l'hôtesse d'accueil, les yeux collés à Edward. C'est pour manger ?

\- En effet. Je pense qu'on est trop jeune pour rester au bar.

Son rire de potiche et son sourire beaucoup trop éclatant m'agacèrent prodigieusement. Toutefois, la personne à qui ils étaient destinés les ignora royalement, gardant son attention rivée sur moi. Lorsqu'elle aussi se décida à me lorgner de haut en bas, j'encaissai son scepticisme quasi insultant. Prenant avec elle deux menus posés sur le présentoir, elle nous pria de la suivre et nous entraîna à travers les tables dont la moitié restait inoccupée. Sa façon de remuer des hanches n'avait rien de subtil et je fantasmais à l'idée de tirer brusquement sa longue natte rousse qui se balançait au gré de ses mouvements ridicules.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à une table, délicatement préparée et agréablement éclairée. Nous étions situés au beau milieu du restaurant.

\- Je vous en prie, installez-vous.

\- Hmm, fit Edward, l'air critique. Auriez-vous quelque chose de plus intime ? Ma petite-amie et moi ne voudrions pas être dérangés, vous voyez.

L'incrédulité s'afficha franchement sur ses traits pendant qu'elle inspectait la distance qui nous séparait à peine, la main possessive d'Edward sur mon épaule, mon visage, puis le sien... Elle aurait probablement continué sans son raclement de gorge brusque et impatient. Elle balbutia quelques excuses, et nous entraina ailleurs.

La lumière tamisée était plus douce et nous étions à l'abri des regards. Mon compagnon de table savait faire naître en moi une sensation de confort et de sécurité, que je ne ressentais avec personne d'autre. Il jouait avec une de mes mèches, sans me quitter du regard qui se tintait parfois d'inquiétude, d'autres fois, de passion, au gré des pensées secrètes qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Toutefois, pendant plusieurs secondes, il prit un air inquisiteur, comme lorsqu'il essayait sans succès de lire mes pensées.

 _Quel soulagement d'être la seule à pouvoir résister à son don !_

\- Mange, Mon Amour. Ça va refroidir.

Je revins à moi et zieutai le plat succulent de raviolis aux champignons que j'avais à peine touché. Le grondement dans mon estomac me força à me détacher d'Edward et à ma saisir de ma fourchette. Une explosion de saveur accompagna la première bouchée, rapidement suivie par une deuxième, puis une troisième.

 _Un délice !_

J'avais tellement faim. Et je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant. Une fois mon plat vide et mon estomac rempli, j'étanchai ma soif d'un verre d'eau.

\- Un autre plat ?

\- Non merci, répondis-je en rougissant.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Tu semblais affamée.

\- Ça ira.

Par chance, cette fois ma maladresse ne s'était pas manifestée et je n'avais projeté aucune tâche rouge ni sur mon pull, ni à côté de mon assiette. J'attendis presqu'une des remarques dévalorisantes d'Amy, or elle n'osa pas se manifester.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t'-il

\- Je… me demandais à quoi _tu_ pensais.

Son expression se refroidit d'un coup, me prenant au dépourvu.

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée au lycée ?

Je haussai une épaule, prenant un intérêt soudain au bout de nappe devant moi.

\- Sans plus. Je suis restée avec Angela. On a déjeuné ensemble. Rien de spécial.

\- Rien de _spécial_ ?

\- Non, répondis-je, les joues brulantes.

Si seulement le sol pouvait m'avaler en cet instant... Lui-même s'était moqué plusieurs fois de mon incapacité à dissimuler la vérité, sans me trahir. Toutefois, l'envie de rire devait être à des kilomètres de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Sa main s'avança vers mon poignet, avant de le retourner. Sous la surprise, je lui arrachai ma main.

Sur mon avant-bras, une tâche brune s'y était formée, probablement le résultat de l'épisode dans les toilettes. Celle-ci, contrairement aux autres sur mon ventre et le reste de mon corps, se faisait à peine sentir.

\- Qui ?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Bella, m'appela-t'-il fortement, avant d'adoucir sa voix. Qui t'a fait ça ?

Des secondes silencieuses s'étirèrent entre nous des secondes durant lesquelles je fus incapable de le regarder en face.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'eux. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu le sais, ça ?

En effet, et c'était pour cette raison que je me refusais à dénoncer mes camarades de classe stupides. S'il arrivait malheur à l'un d'entre eux ? J'en savais suffisamment sur la mentalité des petites villes pour deviner que les soupçons se tourneraient de suite sur l'étrange famille des Cullen. Que deviendrais-je s'ils étaient obligés de partir ? Que deviendrais-je sans Edward ?

\- Je saurais tôt ou tard qui est à l'origine de ça, soupira-t'-il. J'aurais simplement préféré que tu me le dises.

\- Ne pourrait-on pas oublier tout ça ? Je ne veux pas que notre soirée soit gâchée à cause d'eux.

\- Bella…

\- S'il te plait ! Je veux juste passer quelques heures à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à nous deux. Est-ce que c'est possible ?

Nous nous observâmes longuement, testant la résistance de l'autre. Mais je savais qu'il ne pouvait me refuser ce que je demandais. Nous en avions tous les deux besoin. D'ailleurs, l'avidité avec laquelle nos lèvres se rejoignirent me prouva à quel point j'avais raison. Il me laissa fourrager ses cheveux, tandis qu'il parcourait les contours de mon visage comme pour la première fois. Il gronda lorsqu'il sentit mes lèvres s'étirer sous mon ravissement. Je retins à peine un soupir la tempête était passée pour l'instant. Mais, je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Comme pour me débarrasser de mes idées noires, j'ouvris la bouche et effaçai toute chasteté de notre baiser. Les mouvements de sa langue, fraiche contre la mienne, déclenchaient et attisaient une fièvre délirante. J'occultai momentanément notre environnement, les conversations basses, le cliquetis des couverts, les éventuels témoins,… Les bleus pesants sur ma peau, les rires fantomatiques, les vidéos humiliantes...

\- Bella… Doucement…

\- Désolée…

Le manque d'oxygène me permettait à peine de saisir ce qu'il disait. Il paraissait aussi essoufflé que moi, mais une raison différente. Tenant toujours mon visage captif de ses mains, il traça un chemin incandescent avec ses lèvres, partant de ma mâchoire pour glisser juste au creux de mon cou où il inspira profondément.

\- Divin, s'exprima-t'-il enfin après quelques secondes. Tu es… prête… à partir ?

\- Quand tu veux.

\- Reste ici. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il aspira ma lèvre inférieure tendrement entre les siennes une dernière fois avant de se lever. Mon regard resta accroché à son dos et se délecta de sa démarche souple et assurée,… sexy. Je ne pouvais cependant pas ignorer les regards tout aussi appréciateurs des autres femmes de la pièce. C'était malheureusement une chose à laquelle j'allais devoir m'habituer. Tout comme les moues jalouses et renfrognées que me lançaient certaines serveuses lors de leurs allées-et-venues devant moi. Toutefois, sortir avec Edward valait largement tous ces désagréments. Je me permis même un énorme sourire satisfait lorsque nous quittâmes l'établissement.

Je peinais à marcher droit tant je riais. Mon vampire de petit-ami semblait avoir plongé dans une euphorie similaire à la mienne. Prisonnière de ses bras, je ne pus faire autrement que rire et frissonner de plaisir lorsqu'il atteignit l'endroit sensible sous mon oreille qu'il adorait suçoter. Le dos collé contre la carcasse givrée de la voiture, je bravai le froid en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime, moi aussi. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

J'aurais pu revivre cette journée horrible simplement pour ces quelques mots… Et le regard incandescent qui les accompagnait. J'oubliai mes appréhensions sur ce qui l'attirait vraiment chez moi. Tant que ces sentiments incompréhensibles restaient en lui le plus longtemps possibles, ça m'allait. Bon sang ! Je désirais encore ses lèvres. Elles étaient la plus addictive des drogues…

\- Zut, m'écriai-je en prenant mon téléphone qui vibrait dans ma poche. Zut ! Zut ! C'est Charlie.

\- Aïe ! Vaut mieux que je te ramène dans ce cas.

\- Oui…

Il m'ouvrit la portière, m'aida à m'installer avant de la refermer. Avec des doigts fébriles, je fis glisser la petite icône pour démarrer la conversation.

\- Papa ?

\- Bella, je suis en chemin. Encore désolé du retard. Tu es bien rentrée ?

\- Heu… Oui. Enfin, non… Je suis en route, moi aussi.

\- Comment ça ? s'écria-t'-il. Où est-ce que tu es, à cette heure ?

\- Je suis en chemin, Papa, le rassurai-je un peu plus fortement. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis juste allée manger un morceau.

\- Un morceau…

\- Oui, c'est ça, coupai-je. On se voit tout à l'heure. Bye.

Le cœur battant, je raccrochai. J'avais senti venir la question à laquelle je voulais à tout prix éviter de répondre. « _Un morceau... Et avec qui ?_ ». Je n'aimais pas mentir, encore moins à Charlie. Par ailleurs, les réponses que j'avais en tête n'auraient fait que blesser Edward, et moi-même par la même occasion. Avec un ami ?… Avec personne ?… Bref. Nous avions démarré et nous filions sur la voie du retour.

\- Les choses seraient plus simples s'il savait pour nous deux, commenta Edward.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondis-je tendue. Il n'appréciera sûrement pas que je sorte avant ma majorité.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à cacher des choses au chef de la police, argumenta-t'-il d'un air léger. Et j'aimerais qu'il continue d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec mon père.

\- Edward…

\- Laisse-moi lui parler. Invite-moi chez toi un soir…

\- Non !

Il me scruta avec appréhension. J'étais dos au mur. Edward saurait tout de mon « problème » au moment où Charlie commencerait à y penser. Rien ne me rendait plus malade. Peut-être à part les conséquences qui pourraient s'en suivre.

\- C'est une très petite ville, Bella. Le lycée entier est au courant et les nouvelles vont vite. Il doit probablement soupçonner quelque chose même s'il ne dit rien.

Je torturai ma lèvre inférieure de mes dents. C'était peut-être une des seules choses que je pouvais faire en cet instant et qui ne précipiterait pas ma nausée. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je devais me décider rapidement dans dix minutes environ, nous serions déjà à Forks et rien n'empêcherait Edward d'aller voir Charlie.

Une sensation infime déferla sur ma joue, avant qu'il ne saisisse mon menton d'une main et n'essuie ma larme de son pouce. Est-ce que quelques minutes plus tard, j'aurais toujours droit à autant de chaleur et d'adoration de sa part ? Ou bien serait-il choqué ? Choqué d'avoir perdu ses précieuses heures aux côtés d'une aliénée ? Une bonne à interner ? Serais-je toujours la même à ses yeux ou deviendrai-je une sorte d'animal sauvage à enfermer ?

Cette réalité était beaucoup trop proche de moi. Beaucoup trop facile à imaginer. Je n'eus aucun mal à voir ses traits afficher le rejet que je redoutais tant. À travers ma vision floutée, je discernai le panneau de bienvenue de Forks, et je ne pus retenir davantage mes halètements, ni mes hoquets. La sensation aurait été la même si quelqu'un s'amusait à triturer des bris de verre tranchants dans mon estomac. Nous ralentîmes, avant de nous arrêter sur le bas-côté. Deux mains encadrèrent mon visage et il me força à le regarder.

\- Bella. Il n'y a personne qui pourrait me forcer à m'éloigner de toi. Ton père mérite de savoir que je suis dans ta vie, c'est aussi simple que cela. Je veux le rencontrer et je veux lui dire à quel point tu m'es précieuse.

 _Pour l'instant, peut-être._

\- Il ne réagira peut-être pas très bien à la nouvelle, mais c'est un homme sensé. Je suis certain qu'il saura l'accepter.

\- Laisse-moi… lui parler. Laisse-moi un peu de temps. D'accord.

 _Du temps ? Mais, du temps pour quoi faire ?_

J'étais faite. J'eus quand même droit à un hochement de tête, sans plus de conviction. Mon instant idyllique s'était envolé si rapidement que je dus me repasser plusieurs fois ce qui venait de se passer pour comprendre. Et bien sûr, j'eus l'impression d'être arrivée en un temps record chez moi, alors que je n'aurais pas refusé quelques minutes de plus à réfléchir. La voiture de patrouille resplendissait sous la luminosité accrue de la maison. Il me semblait qu'un spot illuminait la carrosserie rutilante de la Volvo, dans le seul but de dénoncer mes cachoteries.

\- Je te vois en cours.

\- Dois-je venir te chercher, demanda-t'-il d'une voix glaciale.

Le triste sort de ma voiture, non loin de celle de Charlie, avait attiré son attention. Mâchoires tendues, il continuait de détailler ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. J'embrassai sa joue.

\- Charlie m'emmènera. C'est sur son chemin, ne t'en f...

\- Dans deux jours, je passerai te chercher chez toi, répliqua-t'-il en ancrant son regard au mien. Pour t'emmener en cours. Tu ferais mieux de parler à ton père d'ici là.

Sa voix de velours, à cet instant grave et autoritaire, ne laissa pas la place à la discussion. M'embrassant sur le front, il me souhaita une bonne nuit et je parcourus la distance de sa voiture jusqu'à mon pallier, empêtrée dans un brouillard semi paralysant. Seule la conscience vive de ses yeux brûlants dans mon dos me restait dans un coin de ma tête. Me tournant pour refermer la porte, je constatai que la Volvo avait déjà disparu. Des bruits de pas lourds se firent derrière moi et je fis face à Charlie. Il venait d'arriver, à en juger par ses bottes et son uniforme encore saupoudrés de neige. Il scruta mon visage avec attention, comme s'il pouvait y lire ma détresse.

\- Salut, Papa.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais, répondis-je en posant mon sac à mes pieds. Ta journée ?

\- Pas top. Tu as pleuré ?

Il était doué pour poser des questions qui n'en étaient pas vraiment, vu l'assurance de son ton. Et puis, ses années dans la police avaient perfectionné ses aptitudes à observer.

\- Oui, avouai-je à mi-voix. Ce n'est rien.

\- Arrête de me dire ça ! Non, ce n'est pas rien. Je veux savoir avec qui tu étais.

\- Je… Heu… Avec. Edward.

\- Edward ? C'est qui ça, Edward ?

\- Edward. Cullen.

J'attendis, saisie de nervosité, une réaction de sa part. Une autre réaction autre que le léger écartement de ses lèvres. Nous nous observâmes tous les deux, espacés de quelques mètres, aussi immobiles qu'il nous était possible de l'être. Avait-il compris ou devais-je expliciter ma relation avec lui ? L'envie de remettre cette discussion à plus tard me tenaillait mais je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour lui avouer. Enfin, il se ressaisit, les sourcils froncés. Il secoua la tête comme s'il souhaitait se débarrasser d'une idée désagréable.

\- Edward. Le fils de… Du Docteur Cullen ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Pas croyable… souffla-t'-il.

Il me tourna le dos, le regard baissé. J'avais prévu son choc, voire même sa colère. Mais, ce que je m'étais imaginé par-dessus tout, c'était sa peur. La peur que je m'attache à quelqu'un qui peut-être ne pourrait pas m'accepter. Ou qui ne saurait pas comprendre ma condition. Toutefois, je restai stupéfaite devant le rouge profond et la rage qui envahit son visage quand il se tourna encore vers moi.

\- Cette espèce de… de… de Petit Imbécile ! Je n'arrive pas y croire ! Lui qui semble si bien élevé ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le TUER s'il s'approche encore une fois de toi…

\- Mais, Papa, je…

\- C'est ça son passe-temps ? Se moquer de toi en permanence, t'intimider pendant les heures de cours ? Attends un peu !

\- Non ! Papa ! Arrête. Tu ne comprends pas…

Je me précipitai à sa suite dans la cuisine où il saisit le combiné téléphonique. Avant de l'y remettre avec fracas. Il proféra des jurons que je ne l'avais jamais entendu prononcer cependant qu'il revenait au salon, cherchant comme un dément dans la pile de papiers qui trainait habituellement sur la table basse.

\- Où est passée cette fichue carte ! Attends un peu… S'il s'imagine pour pouvoir jouer avec toi comme ça ! Tu vas voir ! Attends un peu que je passe un coup de fil au Docteur… Bordel ! OU SE TROUVE CETTE FOUTUE CARTE !

\- Papa !

\- Écarte-toi de mon chemin, Bella !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, m'exclamai-je, horrifiée à l'idée d'imaginer Edward à la place de mes détracteurs au lycée.

\- Ah oui ! Tu penses que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ! Tu penses que je n'en ai pas assez de tout ça ! De te voir rentrer en pleurs… Ou de te regarder partir au lycée avec la boule au ventre… Il faut que cela cesse !

\- Edward ne m'a jamais rien fait de mal, m'écriai-je.

\- Il t'a fait pleurer !

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas pour ça ! Arrête de chercher le numéro du Docteur et ÉCOUTE-MOI !

Charlie stoppa net ses mouvements, étonné par ma véhémence. Mon rythme cardiaque battait la chamade tant l'idée qu'il se faisait d'Edward m'horrifiait. Il ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la réalité.

\- Edward ne me harcèle pas au lycée, dis-je, en prenant soin d'articuler chaque syllabe. Il m'aide. Il m'aide à supporter… les autres.

S'il était si facile pour tout le monde de déceler mes mensonges, j'espérais qu'il en était de même pour savoir quand je disais la vérité. Je soutins son regard lourd de suspicion sans faillir et après une longue minute silencieuse, il se releva, bras croisés.

\- Il ne te harcèle pas.

\- Non. Il n'a jamais… Jamais !

La tension quitta ses épaules et il souffla plusieurs fois. Je respirai aussi un peu plus facilement.

\- Il n'a donc rien à voir avec cette vidéo de toi, aujourd'hui ? osa-t'-il à voix basse.

\- Je… La vidéo… Non, c'est… Je…

Un coup de poing aurait été moins violent à encaisser. Charlie… Il savait ? Il m'avait vu ? Il m'avait vu me faire battre et humilier…

Impossible de continuer à parler, je me résolus à secouer la tête, ayant tout d'un coup beaucoup, beaucoup trop chaud. J'étouffais, c'en était déconcertant. Les sensations quittèrent mon corps avant que je ne m'en rende compte, remplacées par une couche paralysante qui m'écrasait. Qui me comprimait. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire de mes membres, parcourus de tremblements que je ne parvenais pas à contrôler. Mon environnement sembla ralentir et s'assombrir. Tout me parvenait avec une extrême lenteur.

Mon dos heurta quelque chose de dur. Je regardai un instant la clarté de la lampe du salon, accroché au plafond, puis la tête de Charlie, assombrie par le faux-jour, entra dans mon champ visuel au ralenti. Je discernais à peine ses lèvres qui bougeaient et je n'entendais rien de ce qu'il me disait, mis à part des sons déformés. Seul le bruit retentissant de mon cœur et le bourdonnement qui l'accompagnait me parvenaient nettement.

« _Bella… Bellaaa… ! Fais wouf wouf à la caméra_ »

J'haletai, ne tournant que les yeux en direction de la voix à la clarté étonnante, puisque ma tête refusait de bouger. Mais je n'y voyais plus rien à part la lumière jaunâtre du salon qui devenait plus aveuglante au fil des secondes.

 _« Elle reste à quatre patte. On dirait une chienne ! »_

 _« Sûrement pour ça que Cullen sort avec elle »_

Je fus prise de hoquets et mes tremblements s'intensifièrent. D'un coup, ils furent là. Ils me surplombaient de tout leur mépris, me regardaient de haut.

 _« Fais wouf, wouf, Bella ! »_

\- FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX !

« Bella ! Chérie ! »

Charlie… très loin. Si loin que je ne pouvais pas le voir, ni déterminer d'où provenait sa voix. Mais eux, ils restaient. Ils riaient. Et ils me rabaissaient encore de leurs remarques dégradantes et de leurs gestes obscènes.

\- LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !

Et les coups s'enchainèrent. Je les évitai comme je pus, protégeant ma tête, remplie de rires gras et lourds. Je sentis leurs coups sur mon ventre. Je sentis leurs coups sur mes bras. Ils s'acharnèrent à maitriser mes jambes que j'arrivais à peine à bouger.

 _« Elle reste à quatre patte. On dirait une chienne ! »_

 _« Sûrement pour ça que Cullen sort avec elle »_

 _« Fais wouf, wouf, Bella ! »_

 _« Souris à la caméra »_

Je vis un portable me fixer. Non. J'en vis des dizaines. J'en vis des centaines. Je voulus les prendre tous un par un et les écraser par terre, mais mes mains, mes bras refusèrent de bouger. Ils se contentèrent de protéger ma tête des coups.

 _« Tu l'as entendu crier tout à l'heure ?... Ouais, ouais. Pas croyable ! »_

 _« Elle est complètement tarée ! »_

\- JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE ! JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE ! LAISSEZ-MOI…

 _« Si, elle l'est... Si, elle l'est. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? Elle devrait plutôt aller se faire interner. »_

 _« Son père n'en a plus pour longtemps… Dirait un zombi »_

Je vis un long coffre en bois devant moi. La couleur marron reluisait sous la lumière violente. Je m'avançai sans pouvoir m'arrêter. _Non… NON, PITIE…_ Je ne voulais pas voir, mais impossible de m'arrêter. _Arrêtez… Arrêtez !_ Je n'y arrivais pas. Dans le coffre de mes souvenirs, assez long et large pour contenir une personne, l'image de ma mère endormie à l'intérieur m'hanterait à jamais. Mais, ce ne fut pas elle qui reposait dedans la personne qui la remplaçait m'horrifiait tout autant.

 _PAPA !_

« …Suis là, Chérie… Calme-toi… Secours arrivent… Les secours arrivent…»

Sa voix me parvint, faiblarde et déformée. Mais, dans son cercueil, il ne bougeait pas. Il ne parlait pas. Blanc et sans vie, il était en paix, comme je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Il était partit, lui aussi. Il était partit et j'étais coincée ici, sans personne. J'étais seule.

Il était partit.

 _Papa… Papa… PAPA ! PAPA NE ME LAISSE PAS !_

 _« Pauvre Chef Swan… »_

 _« C'est à cause d'elle… »_

 _« A cause d'elle… »_

 _« A cause d'elle ! »_

 _PAPA ! NE ME LAISSE PAS ! PAPA !_

 _« L'asile… C'est là qu'est sa place… »_

Crier… ne servit pas à le réveiller. Charlie restait inconscient dans son cercueil. Comme ma mère avant lui.

Crier… ne servit pas non plus à amoindrir la douleur qui me rongeait la poitrine, et y laissait un trou saignant.

Crier ne fut d'aucune utilité pour dissiper le vide sombre qui m'enveloppait. J'avais réussi à tuer la seule famille qu'il me restait. J'étais seule. J'étais seule et j'avais si mal.

Toutefois, ce fut tout ce que je pus faire en cet instant. Crier et pleurer. Crier et pleurer. Encore et encore…

Ma gorge m'élançait et je criais sans cesse. Je voulais mourir. Je voulais tellement mourir en cet instant. Je ne voulais pas enterrer un autre de mes parents. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je voulais les rejoindre, les prendre dans mes bras et leur dire à quel point j'étais désolée. J'étais désolée d'être… comme ça. De les avoir fait souffrir. De les avoir tués.

Je voulais rejoindre Charlie là où il était à présent. Dans un autre monde et avec un peu de chance, peut-être que…

Peut-être qu'il serait dans un monde où sa fille ne serait pas si dérangée.

* * *

 **La suite arrive bientôt, mais en attendant, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans p'tite case juste en bas ! ;)**


	4. Carlisle Cullen

**Enfin, j'introduis Carlisle dans l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

 **4) Carlisle Cullen**

\- Chérie… On ne peut la garder ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

\- Chérie, écoute-moi… Renée !

Ces voix. Je ne les avais pas entendues depuis si longtemps. Elles réveillèrent en moi autant de nostalgie que d'amertume.

\- Je ne leur laisserais pas ma fille !

\- Les centres spécialisés ne sont pas tous comme ça…

\- _Centre spécialisé_... Dis plutôt un asile de fous ! C'est là que tu veux envoyer ma fille ? Tu veux te débarrasser d'elle, c'est ça !

\- C'est faux ! Je ne veux envoyer Bella nulle part. Je veux juste qu'elle soit écoutée et comprise. Et soignée, aussi.

\- BELLA N'EST PAS MALADE !

Après son hurlement, une violente quinte de toux empêcha Maman de poursuivre. J'imaginais Phil lui tapoter le dos afin de l'aider.

\- Elle est malade, déclara-t'-il d'un ton sérieux. Et elle te rend malade par la même occasion. Tu n'es pas faite pour affronter cette situation, Renée. Il faut que tu le comprennes. Je t'en supplie, écoute-moi.

\- Sors d'ici, Phil… Non ! Ne me touche pas. Je t'ai dit de FOUTRE LE CAMP !

Il y eut un silence, puis des pas lourds et lents firent craquer le plancher. Une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et Phil apparut devant moi, comme sorti de nulle-part. Dans la pénombre ambiante, je ne voyais que lui. Il faisait trois fois ma taille et bien que je ne puisse voir ses yeux, dissimulés dans la pénombre, la grimace qui déformait sa bouche me dissuada de lorgner plus longtemps son visage. Une grimace qui s'accentua lorsque de l'autre côté du mur, Maman recommença à tousser avec intensité.

\- Maman !

Je passai derrière les jambes de Phil, poussai la porte et accourut dans la pièce, illuminée.

\- Maman !

\- Bella ?

Aveuglée et prise de vertige, je me senti basculer en arrière et chuter. Chuter encore. Je fermai fortement les yeux tandis que mon cœur tentait de s'extraire de ma poitrine. Je m'attendais à m'écraser durement sur le sol d'une seconde à l'autre. Lorsque j'entendis Maman m'appeler à nouveau, la sensation s'estompa et j'ouvris les yeux. Pour les refermer aussitôt. _Aïïïïee !_ Cette fichue lumière m'agressait dès le moment où je tentais de regarder quoi que ce soit. Je gémis, mes mains dissimulant mon visage pendant que ma tête roulait d'un côté puis de l'autre. Ce fut alors que je me rendis alors compte d'un oreiller et d'un lit en dessous de moi.

Une main familière tint mon bras et je me tournai vers la personne à côté de moi. Son apparence bien que floue me réconforta.

\- Bella ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, Papa, fis-je en me redressant.

\- Non, non, non… doucement, jeune fille. Le médecin a dit qu'il te fallait beaucoup de repos.

\- Je me sens bien, dis-je automatiquement.

En effet, si « bien » signifiait des vertiges persistants, accompagnés d'une migraine. Je me tournai vers Charlie, prenant soudain conscience de ses mots.

\- Le médecin… Quel médecin… De qui tu parles… Papa, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Ah, rit-il avant de renifler. C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? Ça te ressemble bien.

Sa tentative d'humour tomba à plat. Ses yeux gonflés, rougis m'indiquaient clairement qu'il était chamboulé. Comme pour confirmer, je me rendis compte de sa voix plus rauque que d'habitude. Et pour finir, une de ses mains serrait fortement un mouchoir mouillé qui devait certainement contenir quantité de larmes versées. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ces dernières heures, mais il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule personne responsable de son désarroi.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais dans un tel état et je redoutais la réponse à la question qui suivit :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Eh ben, soupira-t-il en tentant de cacher les trémolos dans sa voix. Tu as eu…une crise d'angoisse. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

Poings serrés, je secouai la tête.

\- On parlait de… Peu importe. Et puis, tu es tombée à la renverse et tu t'es mise à hurler et à m'appeler. C'était… Comme si tu ne voyais pas. Tu ne me voyais plus alors que… Alors que j'étais juste à côté de toi. J'ai toujours été là…. Bella…

Il ne put continuer sans être saisi par l'émotion et ses yeux s'humidifièrent devant moi. _J'avais réussi à faire pleurer Charlie,_ me dis-je, effarée. _Charlie !_

Tel l'homme fier qu'il était, il enchaina de profondes inspirations qui lui permirent de ravaler ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolée, Papa, fis-je au bout d'un long silence. Tellement désolée…

\- Non, chuchota-t'-il en caressant mon front. Non, non… Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute… Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas à être désolée… Enfin si. Tu peux être désolée pour une chose !

Il fronça les sourcils et l'espace d'un instant, je crus retrouver mon père habituel. Mon soulagement ne dura pas, cependant.

\- Pour m'avoir caché ton petit-ami. Qui plus est le fils du meilleur médecin de la ville ! Oui, là, tu peux t'en vouloir, jeune fille. J'aurais aimé le savoir.

Ce fut instantané. Ses derniers mots furent plus efficaces qu'une gifle et le reste de brouillard qui embrumait mes pensées disparut presqu'aussitôt.

\- Tu as… Tu as rencontré…

\- Edward Cullen, confirma-t'-il d'un hochement de tête raide. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter, lui et moi. Je suis assez déçu par ton attitude ! S'il comptait tant que ça pour toi, je l'aurais compris, Bella. Tu n'avais pas à me cacher ça...

\- Edward ? Il est venu ici ?! Chez nous !

Sa pomme d'Adam tressauta deux fois, cependant que son regard se durcissait.

\- Chez nous ? Bella… Tu sais où on est, en ce moment ?

J'observai mes alentours, priant pour retrouver mes murs blanc cassé, ma vieille table de chevet au bois sombre et mon armoire poussiéreuse, dont mes vêtements à moitié rangés déborderaient. Il n'en fut rien. J'étais cernée de murs vert pale qui accentuaient mes nausées, un lit vide me faisait face de l'autre côté de la chambre Enfin, un électrocardiogramme débranché était posé sur une table basse, ses électrodes pendaient dans le vide…

 _J'étais à l'hôpital !_

Je sautais prestement hors de mon lit, sous les exclamations de Charlie. Malheureusement, mes genoux ne purent soutenir mon poids et je m'écrasai durement contre le sol. Sentant un air frais sur mon postérieur, je me retournai vivement et découvris ma tenue : une blouse d'hôpital, blanche à petit pois qui s'ouvrait par l'arrière. Mortifiée, je refermai les deux pans laissant entrevoir mes fesses avant que Charlie n'arrive devant moi. _Bon sang ! Où se trouvaient mes vêtements !_ _Ils devaient bien être quelque part dans cette satanée chambre._ Mais, une main me saisit le bras et m'aida à me relever.

\- Ça suffit, Bella ! Tu vas revenir dans le lit et te reposer… comme l'a dit le Docteur Cullen !

 _Cullen !_

Je lâchai un juron… J'en lâchai plusieurs lorsque je me débattis avec ardeur. Sans toutefois lui faire de mal. Je l'avais déjà suffisamment blessé comme ça.

\- Ça suffit, jeune fille !

\- Non ! Il faut que je parte d'ici ! On doit rentrer à la maison !... Tu ne comprends pas !

\- Fais-moi confiance…

\- Non, il faut qu'on rentre ! Je vais bien, Charlie. Je me conduirais bien, à partir de maintenant. Il n'y aura plus de problème, mais s'il te plaît…

Malgré mes efforts, j'étais épuisée… _Combien de temps avais-je dormi, d'ailleurs ?..._ Et il me ramena sans mal jusqu'au lit où il me força à m'asseoir. Il appuya plusieurs fois sur un bouton situé au-dessus de ma tête de lit, puis fit semblant de m'écouter, bras croisés. Je perdais mon temps face à sa posture de flic dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Et j'étais coincée.

\- Il n'y aura plus d'accident… Je ne me blesserai plus toute seule… Je n'embêterai plus les autres élèves... J'irai en cours tous les jours… Mais, s'il te plaît…

Mon comportement irrationnel servit probablement plus à me discréditer qu'à convaincre. Bien que son masque de sévérité fondit comme neige au soleil, il ne broncha pas jusqu'à l'arrivée du type à blouse blanche : le Docteur Cullen. Celui qui risquait définitivement de mettre un terme à ce que j'avais de plus cher. Je me tus, le souffle court. Même dans mon désarroi, je notai qu'il n'avait rien de l'image que je m'étais faite de lui. Grand, blond et très jeune. Si jeune, qu'il aurait pu passer pour le grand frère d'Edward. Son visage que je m'étais imaginé sérieux et impassible, rayonnait de gentillesse et de patience. Un démon sous une forme d'ange.

\- Ah, je rencontre enfin la fille du Chef de la Police, lança-t'-il gaiement. Charlie.

\- Docteur, salua mon père d'un signe de tête, en retour.

\- Bonjour, Isabella. Nous nous rencontrons enfin ! Je suis le Docteur Cullen et je...

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains et il s'interrompit. Bien sûr que je savais qui vous étiez, voulus-je lui lancer. C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar bien trop réel à mon goût. Lorsque je ne serais rien… rien d'autre que l'ex d'Edward Cullen, serais-je contrainte de quitter Forks ? Parce que le voir tous les jours sans pouvoir l'approcher serait devenu trop difficile à surmonter ? Ou au contraire, devrais-je rester ? Puisque l'apercevoir même de loin serait quand mieux que de ne plus le voir du tout ?

Pouvais-je être aussi pathétique ?

Il posa sa main sur mon bras. Elle semblait humide et moins froide que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Une image de lui passant ses mains sous l'eau chaude pour simuler une température similaire à celle des humains me vint à l'esprit.

\- Bella, reprit Charlie. Je te jure qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. On va rentrer à la maison, mais pour l'instant, laisse le Docteur s'occuper de toi.

\- Charlie, pourrais-je… Rester seul avec elle ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien entendu…

Il soupira, mais il s'éloigna et deux secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer les bruits d'un couloir animé, avant de se refermer.

\- Tiens, me dit-il.

À travers mes doigts, je vis un mouchoir presque de la même couleur que la paume de la main qui le tenait. Je le pris sans le regarder et murmurai un « merci », certaine qu'il m'aurait entendu.

\- Cela va te sembler étrange mais… Je ne suis pas habitué à ce que mes patients aient aussi peur de moi. Et je m'attendais encore moins à cette réaction venant de toi.

Imperméable à ma détresse, il continua son monologue d'un ton léger. Il prit la chaise sur laquelle Charlie était installé avant mon réveil, puis la ramena vers lui avant de s'y asseoir. Il croisa les jambes et arrangea les manches de sa blouse blanche, sans me quitter du regard.

\- Tu m'excuseras si je te regarde avec insistance mais… Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends qu'Edward nous présente… Officiellement. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Le reste de la famille aussi. Toutefois, je comprends que ça puisse être intimidant pour toi… C'est une situation assez inhabituelle.

\- Une situation qui vous dérange…, supposai-je.

\- Nullement, s'exclama-t'-il outré. Je voulais qu'Edward trouve enfin celle avec qui il voudrait passer l'éternité. Et tu es enfin arrivée. Comme si une force supérieure avait répondu à mes prières.

Je l'observai stupéfaite, croyant à une blague de mauvais goût. N'aurait-il pas préféré mieux pour son fils que quelqu'un d'aussi banal et inintéressant ? Pourtant, il continua de me considérer avec une joie sans pareille, mêlée de curiosité. Comme si un fan rencontrait enfin son artiste préféré. S'il avait raison, cela voulait dire que cette soi-disant « force supérieure » se jouait de lui… Se jouait d'eux tous, de la plus horrible des manières.

\- Vous vous méprenez, je pense. Edward est totalement contre l'idée de faire de moi une immortelle. Je ne dois pas être celle que vous attendez.

Chaque mot prononcé avait été un coup de rasoir intérieur et le lourd silence qui suivit, comme du sel jeté sur ma plaie ensanglantée. J'étais trop fatiguée pour déverser des larmes mais pas assez pour ne pas ressentir tout le poids de cette vérité.

\- Je crains que tu ignores à quel point tu lui es importante, conclut-il d'un ton sérieux. Je connais mon fils. Il n'a jamais manifesté d'intérêt pour qui que ce soit, humaine ou vampire.

Du coin de l'œil, je l'aperçus décroiser puis croiser les jambes et s'emparer d'un carnet au pied de mon lit. Il en tourna prestement les pages puis le reposa.

\- Comment ça va ?

\- À vous de me le dire, _Docteur_.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il, en riant presque. Mais, je voulais savoir si tu ressentais des douleurs, des nausées ? Des troubles de la vision, peut-être ?

Regard baissé, je ne répondis rien. Chaque mot qui sortirait de ma bouche risquait de faire empirer ma situation, alors je me contentai de secouer la tête.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Charlie ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Ça se passe bien.

\- Il te traite convenablement ?

\- Oui… Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Ce sont simplement des questions standard, rassura-t'-il. Je suis la procédure en cas de…

\- En cas de quoi ? répétai-je lentement.

\- C'est la procédure lorsque… Les jeunes arrivent ici, couverts de bleus.

Je le considérai estomaquée par ses suppositions, alors que je savais, Charlie estimait beaucoup cet homme.

\- Mon père ne me ferait _jamais_ de mal.

\- Je prends ce que tu dis en considération, mais alors… D'où viennent ces marques ?

\- Quelles m…

Je suivis son regard et m'arrêtai à mes bras nus, auxquels je n'avais jamais prêté attention depuis mon réveil. Ça n'allait pas améliorer ma situation. Pire ! Je risquais de rester ici un bon moment… Sur ma peau maladivement pâle, des ecchymoses violettes et bleutées tranchaient violemment et prenaient la forme de doigts ou de poings. Depuis quand avais-je ces choses ? Récemment si j'en croyais les couleurs. Mes tourmenteurs prenaient soin de ne jamais me frapper à des endroits aussi exposés que le visage ou les bras. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je ressentais encore les traces laissées sur mon estomac et dans mon dos. Je ne m'étonnai donc pas lorsqu'il me poursuivit d'une voix grave :

\- Tu en as d'autres dans le dos et sur le ventre. Celles-ci sont plus anciennes, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà.

\- Charlie n'a rien à voir avec ça, fut la seule réponse que je pus sortir.

Il hocha la tête et me posa d'autres questions, bien sûr, mais je les ignorai toutes. Mes bras réclamaient toute mon attention. Je me souvenais maintenant. Ce rêve horrible dans lequel j'étais restée coincée. Des garçons et des filles sans visage, qui riaient, et qui me battaient les téléphones qui immortalisaient mes souffrances et mes humiliations Charlie, exténué, allongé dans un cercueil… Je retins un haut-le-cœur. Cette image-là était beaucoup trop vive et dérangeante à mon goût.

Les prochains mots me firent relever la tête.

\- Pendant ton inconscience, Charlie a porté plainte contre tes harceleurs. Cette vidéo qu'ils ont faite de toi est absolument abjecte et j'espère qu'ils auront la leçon qu'ils méritent.

\- Ils iront en prison ? demandai-je l'estomac noué.

\- Non, ils sont encore mineurs, Bella.

Pour une raison inconnue, qu'ils passent leur avenir en prison me dérangeait. Mais, à présent, je redoutais encore plus mon traitement au lycée. Qu'allais-je subir cette fois en guise de représailles ?

\- Nous ferons notre possible pour cela s'arrête et qu'ils ne s'approchent plus de toi, poursuivit-il durement. Je suis absolument dévasté par ce que tu as du subir de leur part… Et Edward… Tu peux imaginer sa réaction…

\- Oh, non… Il a vu la vidéo ?

\- Je lui ai conseillé de ne pas la regarder. Cependant, j'ignore s'il aura suivi mes conseils. Mes autres fils ont réussi à la bannir d'Internet avant qu'elle ne fasse… le « buzz ».

\- Emmett… Et Jasper…

\- Oui, répondit-il avec plus douceur. Tu les as probablement déjà vus en cours ?

Difficile de les ignorer. Le grand blond m'effrayait par son air maussade, à tel point que je m'étais souvent demandé les raisons pour lesquelles Alice sortait avec lui. Le contraste entre sa joie de vivre et ses regards noir lancés à tout le monde était violent. Quant au mastodonte qui sortait avec Rosalie Hale, je ne m'attardais jamais auprès de lui pour l'étudier. Sa petite amie ne m'appréciait pas et me le faisait savoir par ses grimaces dégoûtées ou en m'ignorant tout simplement.

\- Oui. Je les ai aperçus.

\- Ils étaient tout aussi bouleversés que moi. Ils ont tenu à aider à leur manière.

Ça ne pouvait être pire. À présent, toute la famille Cullen avait pu assister à mon spectacle pathétique. Je voulus maudire Jessica Stanley pour ce qu'elle avait fait, d'autant plus qu'elle s'en sortirait avec un simple rappel à l'ordre mais, au fond, je savais que la principale responsable, c'était moi. La bande ne s'en prenait à aucun autre élève du lycée… excepté celle qui n'avait pas sa place dans un lycée public avec les autres élèves _normaux_. Me revint l'image de l'acariâtre Mr Banner ma présence dérangeait autant les élèves que les professeurs. Ceux qui s'en prenaient à moi étaient simplement moins gênés de me le dire que les autres.

\- Isabella, tout va bien ? Comme tu es pâle…

\- Oui.

\- Ne me cache absolument rien. Je dois être au courant si tu as des nausées ou mal quelque part.

Même la famille de vampires, qui ne demandait pourtant qu'à se fondre dans la société humaine, ne pouvait profiter d'une année scolaire sans histoire par ma faute.

\- Isabella, tu m'entends ? Tu es toujours avec moi ?

Et maintenant… Le comble de l'horreur… Charlie, que je tuais à petit feu… Se retrouvait presque suspecté de violences… _De violences_ _!_ Quelque chose pouvait-il être plus absurde ! Je baissai de nouveau le regard sur mes avant-bras, où mes hématomes s'affichaient toujours avec fierté.

 _Je le tue à petit feu…_

 _Je suis en train de tuer mon père. Comme ma mère avant lui._

Un bruit léger se produisit quand ma tête entra en contact avec l'oreiller moelleux. Le Docteur m'appela plusieurs fois, il semblait inquiet. Je ne lui faisais pas encore totalement confiance mais, son anxiété à mon égard était la dernière chose que je souhaitais. Et pourtant, j'étais incapable de lui répondre. J'étais si lasse. Mes paupières couvraient à peine la totalité de ma vision lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en claquant. Des voix distordues me parvinrent elles semblaient s'affronter dans une violente dispute, mais j'étais déjà partie.

Ma maman pleurait depuis une heure déjà. Je le sentais, même si elle ne faisait pas de bruit. Elle se contentait de m'enlacer très fort dans ses bras. Je regardais la télé qui passait mon dessin animé préféré, mais aujourd'hui, les marionnettes ne m'intéressaient pas autant que d'habitude. Je ne suivais même pas l'histoire. Je fixais l'écran parce que quand une image sombre passait, je pouvais voir le reflet de ma maman… Elle essuya une larme avec son épaule puis elle me relâcha. C'était le générique de fin et elle éteignit l'écran avec la télécommande.

\- Alors, Bella. Qu'est-ce… snif… tu aurais envie de manger ce soir ?

\- Une pizza, tentai-je.

\- On en a déjà mangé une, hier soir, sourit-elle.

Je ris avec elle, sans prêter plus attention au fait que ce rire n'était pas habituel chez elle. Trop fort, trop forcé. Nous sortîmes du salon, et nous rejoignîmes la cuisine. Chez maman, c'était ma pièce préférée elle sentait toujours bon. Maman n'étais pas bonne cuisinière mais les plats surgelés qu'elle réchauffait dans le four laissaient toujours une odeur qui donnait faim. Je grimpai à quatre pattes sur l'une des chaises hautes et m'y assis pour l'observer faire.

Ses joues étaient sèches et son visage aussi rayonnant que d'habitude. Peut-être que je m'étais trompée et qu'elle ne pleurait pas après tout. Elle ouvrit le placard et sortit des pâtes et une cannette de sauce bolognaise. Je souris. C'était le plat qu'elle réussissait le mieux, sans l'aide de Phil. D'ailleurs, Phil…

\- Maman, est-ce que Phil va revenir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ma Chérie. Tu sais, il a beaucoup de travail avec son équipe de baseball.

\- Est-ce qu'on va le revoir à la télé ?

\- Oh oui, c'est certain, répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. Il est très doué.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il va devenir une star ! J'ai fait un dessin pour lui ! Il l'a accroché sur le réf… Le frig...

\- Le réfrigérateur, corrigea-t'-elle lentement.

Elle se rapprocha du fri.. du… heu. Du ré-fri-gé-ra-teur. Et elle tendit la main vers la feuille en papier accrochée grâce à un aimant en forme de Bugs Bunny. Un bonhomme, Phil, faisait un grand sourire et tenait une coupe jaune et rayonnante. J'avais utilisé tous mes crayons de couleur pour faire le ciel bleu, le soleil et la coupe jaunes. Quand je m'étais précipitée pour lui montrer il n'avait pas voulu le prendre, mais il avait exigé que le dépose sur la table et que je sorte de son bureau. J'avais l'impression qu'il était de plus en plus en colère quand il me voyait, pourtant, dans les premiers jours où nous nous étions rencontrés, il n'agissait pas comme ça.

Il m'amenait acheter des glaces, on se promenait au parc et il parlait même de m'apprendre à faire du vélo.

\- Pourquoi Phil ne m'aime plus ?

Elle se figea quelques secondes et se tourna vers moi. Son sourire que je trouvais beau habituellement, était devenu bizarre. Il était comme le sourire d'un clown et je détestais les clowns. Il montait trop haut, il montrait trop de dents, il me faisait peur…

\- Allons, Bella… On en a déjà parlé. Phil a beaucoup de travail, s'il veut devenir une star du baseball, donc il rentre souvent fatigué. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas.

 _« Elle ment… »_

\- Mais, pourquoi il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je reste avec vous ? Tu as même pleuré après ça…

\- Je ne pleurais pas ma Chérie. Phil disait simplement que… voyager d'une ville à l'autre était peut-être trop fatiguant pour toi. Il ne pensait qu'à ton bien.

 _« Elle ment encore… »_

\- Amy dit que tu mens.

\- Amy ? s'écria-t'-elle alertée avant de se reprendre. Amy a tort, ma Chérie.

Je secouai la tête vigoureusement.

\- Bella, je veux que tu arrêtes d'écouter Amy. Elle a une très mauvaise influence sur toi, tu m'entends ? Ne fais plus attention à ce qu'elle te dira !

\- Amy dit qu'elle n'est pas d'accord.

\- Arrête de l'écouter ! Exigea-t'-elle en tenant mon visage de sorte que je ne regarde qu'elle. _Arrête_... De l'écouter !

Derrière elle, une fille de mon âge se tordait de rire. Elle était si amusée que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec elle quand je la regardai. Brusquement, Maman se tourna aussi vers elle, si longtemps que je crus qu'elle pouvait la voir aussi. Rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir : elle arrêterait enfin de dire qu'Amy était dans ma tête, ou que j'avais des conversations avec quelqu'un qui n'existait pas. Pour moi, Amy était bien réelle, et c'était ma meilleure amie. Mais, quand elle revint à moi, ses yeux étaient de nouveau brillants de larmes.

 _« T'as encore fait pleurer Maman, Bella ! »_

\- Non, c'est pas vrai !

 _« Si, c'est vrai ! Elle pleure à cause de toi ! »_

\- Non, c'est faux, m'écriai-je en me jetant contre elle. Hein, Maman ? Dis-lui qu'tu pleures pas ! Dis-lui qu'tu pleures pas à cause de moi ! Hein, Maman…

Elle continua de m'observer avec les mêmes yeux embués, le regard distant. Elle me regardait mais c'était comme si elle ne me voyait pas. Anxieuse, j'agitai ma main en face de son visage en l'appelant. Aucune réaction.

 _« Hey, Bella. Je crois qu'elle commence à te croire maintenant. Tu es contente ? »_

Lorsque je repris connaissance, j'étais plongée dans l'obscurité. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux, ni à me mouvoir, mais mes autres sens étaient en éveil. Il y avait ces bips agaçants et interminables ainsi que des voix autour de moi. Je n'eus aucun mal à les reconnaître.

\- …Peut-être plus que de la timidité, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Difficile à dire, Carlisle. Si la situation était inversée, je n'aurais pas non plus aimé me retrouver entouré d'une famille de vampires, même végétariens. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête, je n'ai pas voulu la brusquer.

Un soupir se fit, suivi d'une main caressant mes cheveux.

\- Quand elle sortira, j'aimerais que tu veilles autant que possible à ce qu'elle s'alimente correctement.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Il lui faudra aussi du repos, Edward.

\- Évidemment… Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

\- J'aimerais donc que tu limites tes visites nocturnes. Ou du moins, que tu la laisses dormir…

\- Mais, que vas-tu t'imaginer, chuchota-t'-il presque choqué. Je ne fais rien qui puisse nuire à sa santé… Ni à sa vertu par la même occasion. Enfin, tu me connais mieux que ça !

J'entendis un petit rire, et la tension chuta d'un coup.

\- Oui, je te connais. Après toutes ces années passées ensemble, il aurait difficile pour moi d'ignorer le jeune homme que tu es.

\- Tu divagues, Carlisle.

\- Ah, oui ?

\- Hum hum… Ça veut généralement dire que tu me caches quelque chose. N'est-ce pas ?

La main cessa de bouger dans mes cheveux et se retira. En même temps, la présence d'Edward s'éloigna, probablement pour se rapprocher de son père. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit, mais ses pensées durent déplaire à son fils.

\- Que veux-tu dire par-là ?

Un long silence se fit, durant lequel j'imaginai aisément tous les scénarios de conversation possible entre ces deux-là. Le meilleur docteur de la côte, si ce n'était du monde, m'avait-il percé à jour ? Déjà ! Nous avions à peine parlé, pourtant. Et Amy ne s'était jamais manifestée auprès de lui. À moins que… Charlie ? Mon père m'avait-il trahi ?! Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il était _impossible_ qu'il sache !

 _Ne lui dites pas !_

 _NON ! NE LUI DITES RIEN !_

\- Carlisle, si quelque chose cloche avec Bella, je dois le savoir.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Comment ça, non !…

\- Si Bella souhaite te parler de ses problèmes de santé, elle le fera elle-même. Je suis son médecin, maintenant, Edward je me dois de respecter la clause de confidentialité avec mes patients. Je ne ferai aucune exception.

L'atmosphère légère de la pièce s'était envolée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, en même temps que la tension qui emprisonnait ma poitrine s'affaiblit. J'eus du mal à associer le ton ferme et sévère du Docteur avec le visage doux et juvénile qui me revenait. Était-ce possible ? Le docteur pouvait-il vraiment protéger certaines pensées du pouvoir de son fils ?

\- Laisse-moi au moins savoir si elle va bien, supplia Edward.

\- D'après les analyses, il n'y a rien d'anormal, si ce n'est une trop forte pression artérielle. Comme tu peux l'entendre. Son rythme cardiaque est encore irrégulier, mais il se stabilise peu à peu depuis dix minutes.

\- Dû au stress, devina-t'-il.

\- Oui. Les brimades au lycée doivent en être la cause, probablement.

\- J'aimerais retrouver chacune de ces _ordures_ et leur faire payer...

\- Je sais, coupa le père, et je te l'interdis. En revanche, je préconiserais l'idée d'Alice.

 _L'idée d'Alice ?_

\- Tu as raison. C'est la meilleure solution.

 _Mais quelle idée ?_

\- Quant à moi, je suggérerai à son père de me la laisser une ou deux heures par semaine. Au cas où elle souhaiterait parler à un adulte.

\- Pourquoi ne parlerait-elle pas à son père, directement ?

\- Parfois, les adolescents sont plus détendus avec une personne extérieure à la famille.

\- Oui, mais je suis là aussi. J'ai beau faire dix-sept ans, je suis beaucoup plus âgé.

\- Edward, appela doucement le docteur. Tes réactions peuvent être imprévisibles et totalement incontrôlables. Comment aurais-tu réagi si elle t'avait révélé les noms de ses harceleurs ?

Je sentis plus que je n'entendis le grondement qui envahit sa poitrine. Son visage d'une beauté à couper le souffle devait porter une expression meurtrière.

\- Tu vois ? confirma le docteur. Peut-être s'était-elle tu jusque-là pour te protéger… Pour _nous_ protéger. As-tu pensé à ça ?

\- Je… Non, je l'avoue.

Sous mes paupières pesant une tonne, mes yeux me piquaient. Mon corps refusait toujours de se mouvoir et je commençai à paniquer. Était-ce normal ? Avais-je eus droit à une anesthésie, qui expliquait mon état ?

Une main froide se posa sur la mienne, qui reposait mollement à mes côtés, et la serra doucement.

\- N'oublie pas que je ne fais pas ça pour t'ennuyer. Je fais simplement ce que je pense être le mieux pour Isabella.

\- Je sais, soupira-t'-il.

\- Comment va son père ?

\- Épuisé. Il dort depuis quatre heures dans la salle d'attente… Carlisle, je ne pense pas qu'il ait l'intention de rentrer à la maison sans elle.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris. Isabella n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée que je la voie. Elle l'a supplié plusieurs fois de la ramener à la maison.

Un autre silence se fit.

\- Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je me rappelle d'un homme qui avait la phobie des docteurs. Alors, j'imagine que non.

\- Sois sérieux, Edward.

\- Je le suis.

\- Dans ce cas, tu minimises le problème… Inconsciemment, peut-être.

\- Bella ne veut rien me dire de ce qui la dérange… Et maintenant, tu refuses de m'en parler aussi. Comment suis-je censé m'y prendre avec vous deux !

Au fond de moi, une pointe de culpabilité s'enfonça sans pitié dans mes entrailles.

\- Je l'aime.

\- Je sais, Edward…

Il y eut un rire sec, suivit d'un ton acerbe qui me rendit mal à l'aise.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas ! Esmé est immortelle. Rien ne pourra l'atteindre et te l'enlever en une fraction de seconde. Esmé ne risque pas de faire une crise cardiaque, de se fracturer le crane ni de se briser la nuque ni que sais-je encore ! À chaque seconde, Bella se rapproche toujours un peu plus de la mort. (Il inspira et souffla bruyamment) Je risque de la perdre à tout instant.

\- D'accord, tu as raison… J'ignore ce que tu endure chaque jour. Mais, je vois quand même ce que tu traverses, Edward. Et n'oublie pas que… Tout ce qui te touche m'affecte, moi aussi.

Une inspiration rageuse se fit entendre.

\- Qu'y a-t'-il ?

\- Rien de bien important… Juste des pensées de Rosalie… Qui reviennent.

\- Rose est très soucieuse du respect de la loi. J'imagine qu'elle n'est pas très excitée à l'idée que tu sois si attaché à une humaine.

\- Ni au fait que Bella connaisse ce que nous sommes, rajouta Edward sombrement.

\- Comment l'a-t'-elle su d'ailleurs ? C'est étrange… Elle s'y fera, Edward.

\- Je me fiche qu'elle s'y fasse ou non. Je lui ai ordonné de rester à l'écart de Bella. Elle n'a certainement pas besoin d'une langue de vipère en plus, dans son état.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais, je demanderai d'essayer au maximum d'éviter tout conflit avec ta sœur. Pour le bien de la famille…

À ce moment, je ne désirais qu'une seule chose : dormir ! J'en avais trop entendu et j'étais malgré tout forcée à les écouter sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour les avertir.

 _Je ne veux rien entendre…_

 _Je ne veux plus écouter !_

Je me répétai ces phrases encore et encore jusqu'à ce que lassée par l'effort, je sombre encore dans l'obscurité et délaisse cette conversation derrière moi. Cette fois, je n'eus pas droit aux souvenirs déprimants en guise de rêves. Mon repos se composa d'images de ma mère, souriante et pleine de vie et de celles de mon père, fort, heureux et en bonne santé. Edward revint souvent me réitérer ce qu'il avait dit à son père _Je t'aime Bella_ … Et je n'eus aucun mal à le croire et à lui répondre. Il n'y avait rien de plus simple, ni de plus fort que les différents types d'amour que je ressentais pour chacun d'eux en cet instant.

 _« Merde ! Ce pauvre type est vraiment amoureux de toi ! »_

Ce fut comme si le lit s'était ouvert sous moi. Je me sentis chuter de plusieurs mètres en entendant cette voix affreusement douce et narquoise qui ne m'avait pas du tout manqué.

 _Amy !_

 _« Tu pensais t'être débarrassée de moi ? »_

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je regrettai énormément mes dernières heures de tranquillité. Ne pas avoir de voix dans ma tête était un miracle, et faisait un bien fou. Un bien dont je n'avais pas suffisamment profité. Je voulus me maudire de ne pas avoir remarqué son absence plus tôt.

 _« Pas de chance, Bella. C'est juste toi et moi, maintenant ! »_

 _Que veux-tu dire ?_

 _« Ouvre les yeux. »_

J'ouvris les yeux et je ne vis rien à part des petits points de lumière flous au-dessous de moi. Je me rendis compte aussi que j'avais froid. Très froid. Je ne tardai d'ailleurs pas à trembler et mes extrémités, à s'engourdir. Il me fut presqu'impossible de bouger mes doigts ou encore mes orteils. Lorsque je clignai des yeux, ma vue se précisa et je pus mieux voir le rebord en béton sur lequel je me tenais ainsi que… le vide juste à côté qui me faisait face et m'appelait silencieusement. Une cinquantaine de mètres plus bas, les lampadaires éclairaient un parking de leur lueur orangée et quelques voitures y étaient garées. Je vis le ciel nuageux, qui défilait au-dessus de moi sous un vent agité et menaçant. Derrière moi, à quelques mètres, une lourde porte en métal conduisait au reste de l'hôpital.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait sur le toit, Amy ?_

 _« J'avais pensé que tu souhaitais prendre l'air »_

 _Prendre l'air ?_

Je décidai de reculer impossible. Mes pieds refusèrent de bouger. Mon cœur battait la chamade, tandis qu'une sensation glaciale parcourait le bas de mon dos. Une douce poussée me pencha légèrement en avant et ma respiration jusque-là calme, se coupa.

 _Que… Qu'est-ce que tu f… ? Amy… Amy ! Ramène-moi ! LAISSE-MOI PARTIR, TU M'ENTENDS !_

Elle ne répondit rien, savourant surement le malaise qu'elle créait en moi. Une rafale plus violente que les autres me fit tanguer et me fit taire. L'idée de crier ne me vint même pas à l'esprit, pas plus que les supplications alors que je regardais ma propre mort en face. Elle n'écouterait rien. Je pouvais la voir à présent, à côté de moi. Mon double souriait, comme extasié devant le vide. Fermant les yeux, ouvrant les bras, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

 _« Tu sens ça, Bella ? C'est la liberté qui nous appelle. La fin des tourments. Les tiens. Ceux de Charlie. Ceux des Cullen… Angela. Tout cela va prendre fin. »_

Je l'écoutai parler, parler, parler… Encore et encore, pendant que des souvenirs ressurgissaient devant mes yeux. Charlie, en pleurs et Maman, tourmentée, tous deux des victimes collatérales du mal qui me rongeait. Angela, se faisant agresser par ma faute. Les Cullen pouvant difficilement feindre leur banalité humaine à cause de moi. sa voix devint si douce que je manquai de me rendormir.

 _« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que toi. Tu causes des problèmes à tout le monde. »_

 _Je cause des problèmes à tout le monde…_

 _« Oui ! Et pourtant, tu sais quoi faire pour y remédier. Tu peux les aider. »_

 _Les aider…_

À aucun moment je ne décidai de regarder encore vers le bas, mais je le fis. Et ma panique s'effaça peu à peu.

 _« Charlie sera triste un moment, mais ça passera… »_

 _Ça passera…_

 _« Oui. Laisse-le refaire sa vie avec une autre femme. Il pourra avoir une autre fille normale. Voire plusieurs. Elles iront au lycée, à l'université. Elles auront une carrière, un mari… Elles seront dignes d'être aimées. »_

 _Elles seront dignes… dignes d'être aimées._

 _« Quant à Edward, il y a des tas d'autres femmes bien plus belles et charismatiques qui sauront le rendre heureux… Il trouvera forcément une femme qu'il n'hésitera pas à transformer en immortelle pour l'accompagner dans l'éternité. »_

Cette dernière pensée m'arracha une grimace. Je l'imaginai, blonde, brune ou rousse aux cheveux longs le visage comparable à celui de Rosalie Hale, l'inconnue se fondait aisément dans la vie passionnante et mystérieuse des Cullen et bien sûr... Mon estomac se contracta... Et bien sûr, je l'imaginai tomber sous le charme d'Edward, et Edward, lui offrir son sourire en coin. Il était extasié, il était subjugué. Ma gorge se serra.

 _« Tu vois, ils ne seront pas heureux tant que tu resteras ici. Il ne faut qu'un pas… Un seul pas et tu ne souffriras plus. Tout s'arrêtera dans quelques secondes. »_

Je sentis une nouvelle poussée au bas de mon dos et je me raidis, tentant de garder mon équilibre. Et pourtant, je vis de moins en moins l'utilité de résister. L'appel du vide s'intensifiait.

 _« N'as-tu pas envie de la revoir ? Tu lui manques tellement… »_

 _Qui… Qui pourrait avoir envie de me rev…_

Mon souffle se coupa.

Malgré le froid, mon intérieur se réchauffa brusquement. Au loin, une forme que je reconnaitrais en milles se détachait dans la pénombre et s'avançait vers moi. Ses cheveux châtain dansaient sous le rythme du vent, cependant que ses yeux s'éclairaient lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent, d'une manière que seule une mère savait le faire. Son sourire était aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs elle n'avait pas changé. C'était bien elle, aussi réelle que le vent froid ou le béton dur sous mes pieds. La revoir ranima autant d'instants chaleureux que de mauvais souvenirs, toutefois ces derniers ne prévinrent nullement l'explosion de joie qui m'envahit. Sur le coup de l'émotion, elle s'essuya les yeux et m'ouvrit ses bras. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa voix chaleureuse m'atteignit que mon pied esquissa de lui-même un pas en avant…

\- Bella, qu'est-ce que… QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !

La sensation de chute libre fut aussi douloureuse que libératrice. Je fermai les yeux, essayant d'oublier mes entrailles qui tentaient de remonter à travers ma gorge et de me concentrer sur l'euphorie qui s'emparait de moi.

 _« TU L'AS FAIT ! TU L'AS FAIT ! Maman t'attend ! »_

 _J'arrive…_

Si c'était un rêve, je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Toutefois, je rouvris les yeux. Un bloc de béton me heurta durement, et je sentis mon épaule y répondre en un craquement sinistre. Le bloc m'enlaça et nous filions à la rencontre du sol à une vitesse folle. Encore trois secondes. Mon cœur battait plus fort que jamais je frôlais la crise cardiaque. Si je ne mourrais pas de cette chute, le poids lourd au-dessus de moi m'écraserait à coup sûr…

 _M'écraserait à coup sûr…_

 _M'écraserait !_

Je revis le sol s'approcher et serrai les dents. La terreur, une véritable panique, comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti s'empara de moi alors que je peinais encore à réaliser. J'avais sauté ? J'avais sauté ! Non !

 _J'AVAIS SAUTÉ ! J'AVAIS SAUTÉ !_

Allais-je avoir mal ? Allais-je souffrir et si oui, combien de temps ? Toutes sortes de pensées me passèrent par la tête, notamment ce que deviendraient mon père, Edward et Angela après. Combien de temps allaient-ils souffrir, eux ? Je serrai les dents et fermai les yeux.

Ma tête et mon cou furent coincées brutalement par une force titanesque. L'impact fut brutal. Le bruit atroce résonna à mes oreilles. C'était pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'avais mal partout, mais mon épaule m'élançait le plus. Je regardai vers le ciel toujours aussi nuageux et vers le toit d'où je me tenais encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Il me fallut longtemps pour me rendre compte de ma respiration erratique, de mon rythme cardiaque affolé et surtout… Du bloc de béton qui se mouvait sous moi.

 _Un bloc de béton vivant… Hein !_

\- Isabella ! Mon Dieu, Isabella.

\- Docteur ?

\- Tu n'as rien ?

Avec agilité, le bloc de béton se désencastra du sol où une multitude de fissures s'était formée autour de lui. Il me posa par terre et ses mains examinèrent ma tête, mon crane, mes bras et mes jambes. Puis, il tourna son attention vers mon visage, ses deux mains l'encadrant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? hurla-t'-il, à moitié fou. Pourquoi as-u fait ça !

Aucun son ne sortit de mes lèvres. Ma gorge était obstruée par l'horreur, la terreur et l'immense gratitude. Mes yeux parlèrent alors, et laissèrent déborder un torrent de larmes. D'un coup, je me retrouvai à l'enlacer, très fort et à crier dans son cou. Sa colère était telle que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me repousse d'un instant à l'autre. Or, un soulagement abrutissant s'empara de moi quand il décida de me rendre mon étreinte.

Dans un tréfonds de ma tête, une voix pesta et se morfondit devant ce spectacle… un spectacle aussi _« gerbant »,_ comme elle disait.

* * *

 **Après cette tentative de meurtre, Bella va-t'-elle finalement parler d'Amy au Docteur Cullen ? Si oui, comment va-t'il réagir ? Vous saurez bientôt. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Oh, j'adore les reviews ;)**


End file.
